The New Doherty's
by third charm
Summary: The Doherty's family gets bigger - Chapter 5 part 2 is up: Family vacation and JD's birthday.See how it goes! Enjoy and review!
1. Every Story Has A Beggining

Note: this is totally fiction. I do not own any of the characters, except the ones I created for the story. Most of the addresses are made up but some are real so don't hold me to it, if it is wrong!  
  
This is my first story so be nice!  
  
This story takes place somewhere after Kim had Jimmy's baby (Robert Alexander Doherty) and they remarried in a privet ceremony with only their family and some of the Firefighter, Paramedics and Cops from 55 and BedStuy.  
  
---------------------------  
  
October 16th 2006  
  
--08:00 A.M. Fox's house, L.A.--  
  
A teenage girl gets dressed, with loud music in the background   
  
A woman's voice calling from the kitchen: "JD?!... JD?"   
  
The girl, turning the music off: "What?"  
  
Diana: "JD, you are going to be late for school, if you will not come down to eat, now!"  
  
JD running down the stairs and out of the front door: "I am not hungry, Ma! See you tonight! Love you."  
  
Diana: "Tell your father 'Hi'!" The door shut close: "Be safe!"  
  
--11:00 A.M. Doherty's house, New York--  
  
A baby starts to cry, Jimmy and Kim is in the bed sleeping   
  
"Kim he is hungry" Jimmy said, waking up and pushing Kim a little on her side   
  
"I am tired" Kim said, putting her pillow over her ear   
  
"So am I," he said, taking Kim's pillow away   
  
"No..." She said, in a quiet and tired voice   
  
Jimmy: "I have work in a couple of hours, Bobby is hungry, and he needs his mom!"  
  
Kim: "Fine!" She said, getting out of the bed "you own me"   
  
Kim walked into the nursery, which had a green/blue theme of ocean, and picked up the crying infant   
  
Kim: "Come one sweetie, what is wrong?... Are you hungry?... Let's get some milk for you". Kim wasn't a fan of breast feeding, so she stopped when Robert was 3 months old, which was only a month ago.   
  
She did her way into the kitchen with the little baby in her arms, 'he looked so beautiful' she thought, he had a light brown hair, big brown eyes and the Doherty's trade dimples.  
  
Kim picked up a bottle of milk form the fridge and heated it up, the baby still screamed in her ear   
  
Kim: "Oh sweetie, Shhhh.... in a minute...." She rocked the baby gently, then took the heated bottle and gave it to the baby, the second he took it, the whole room became silent, she looked and the eating baby 'He is so pure and sweet' she thought.   
  
After he finished drinking from the bottle, he giggled and wiggled his arms. Kim took him back to the nursery and put him in his crib. She watched him for a while, till he drift back to sleep, and then went to her bedroom and lay beside Jimmy, who was sound asleep   
  
--14:00 P.M. Doherty's house--  
  
The loud alarm clock starts to ring, on Jimmy's bedside table, he knocked it off   
  
Jimmy: "Is it 2 already?"  
  
Kim still sleeping: "I guess"   
  
The baby starts to cry   
  
"You will get it" Kim said, with a little smile on her face but still with closed eyes   
  
Jimmy: "Sure... do you want me to take him with me, when I will go, pick up Joey?" He asked while kissing her forehead   
  
Kim: "Yeah that will be great, half an hour free from kids before being with them alone all evening" She said sarcastically, boy, being a mother to a teenager and a new born really drained all of her powers, but she missed her job, the helping, the adrenaline rush, she had every time, they got a big fire call or a big accident, it was just something she loved and missed, while being on maternity leave.  
  
Kim took Jimmy's head in her arm and kissing him softly on his lips, Jimmy put his hand behind Kim's, neck pressing his lips a little more to hers, they deepened the kiss, Kim's hand got into Jimmy's hair, and they heard a loud cry coming from the nursery, Jimmy put his forehead on Kim's and put his hand on her cheek   
  
Jimmy: "So much, for little time alone" he said, getting up and going to the nursery, he picked Robert up and put him on the changing table and changed the baby, while Kim went into the shower. After changing Robert, Jimmy took him to the kitchen and warmed his bottle, and started to feed the little baby. Kim came down the stairs, with only a towel covering her, and looked at Jimmy with Robert eating in his arms   
  
"Oh what a nice picture" She said, laughing as she went to the fridge to make some food, Jimmy looked at her and smiled "You know, you looks so hot right now"  
  
Kim looked back at him and blushed  
  
Kim: "You will not get it right now; you need to pick Joey up and go to work"  
  
Jimmy: "What are you talking about? I wasn't trying to get anything; I just mentioned a fact..." He said with a huge grin on his face "But if that would have got me anything, that would be nice, I had to try!"  
  
Kim looked at him with a smile on her face "Maybe this weekend we can ask Melanie to baby-sit" She winked at him, and he winked back. The baby stopped eating from the bottle   
  
While handing the baby to Kim "You get him dressed, while I will take a quick shower. Want to join me?" he asked with a teasing look.  
  
Kim took the baby and looked "Go! Before I will change my mind about this weekend"   
  
Jimmy went upstairs, took a quick shower and got ready for his job, he went downstairs and saw Kim making some food and Robert sitting in his high chair playing with some of the baby toys. He picked the happy baby in his arms and took the car keys from their place near the kitchen door, almost leaving, he took one step back and kissed Kim on the neck, she jumped a little   
  
"I love you" Jimmy whispered into her neck, while kissing it again "We will be back soon"  
  
Kim: "Drive safe, Love you too" She said, while kissing the top of Roberts head   
  
Jimmy and Robert went out of the kitchen door; Kim looked out of the window till their car left her sight  
  
--14:30 in front of Beverly Hills High school, L.A.--  
  
JD got into a parked car and kissed, the guy who sat in the driver seat, passionately  
  
JD: "Wow" She stopped the kiss and opened her eyes   
  
JD: "So, today at 8 P.M. you will pick me up?"  
  
John: "Sure and we will go out, I have a little surprise for you" He said, turning the car on and driving  
  
JD: "Cool" she said, smiling to herself   
  
--About 15 minutes later the car pulled near a firehouse--  
  
JD leaned to John and kissed him on the lips, and got out of the car  
  
John: "8 P.M. be ready!" he cried after JD  
  
JD:"I Will"  
  
The car drove away and JD went inside the firehouse to the locker room   
  
Firefighter: "Hey JD!"  
  
JD: "Hey Green, Where is my dad?"  
  
Green: "He is still on a call"  
  
Paramedic entered the room   
  
While putting her uniform on  
  
JD: "Lionel, who am I riding today with?"  
  
Lionel: "Me"   
  
JD: "Cool, you know I am here only till 7:30 right?"  
  
Lionel: "Yeah, your dad told me, Adams will cover for you. What it is like, your year anniversary? "  
  
JD blushes, "Yeah, it is!"  
  
Lionel and Green: "Congrats!"  
  
"Thanks guys." she said, while going outside to the parked ambulance and sat at the passenger seat, Lionel soon joined her on the driver seat, he turned on the car and drove. JD took the radio "3-4 Cruz in serves" She put the radio back down   
  
Lionel: "Wow, so a year, wow, I don't remember when I had a girlfriends for so long" He chuckled softly   
  
JD looked at him with a big smile "No surprise there"   
  
Lionel gave her a mean look "I am not that bad, am I?"  
  
JD smiled widely but before she could say anything a call came from the radio   
  
Radio: "Cruz 3-4 respond to a car accident between Speedway and Rose Ave"  
  
JD into the radio "Car accident between Speedway and Rose Ave. got it!"  
  
Lionel turned the siren on and the ambulance speeded to the scene   
  
--19:56 in front of the firehouse--  
  
JD talked to one of the firefighters when John's car pulled near them, John got out of it and came to his girlfriend and kissed her on the lips, giving her a little wrapped present   
  
John: "You look amazing!"   
  
She was wearing a short blue summer dress, that fit her exactly and showed her long beautiful legs and thin future and a very nice bosom, she had a black sandals with high heels and a light coat on her, her hair was down and it looked like she had been preparing for this at least couple of hours   
  
JD: "So do you"   
  
He wore a very fitting dark blue tux   
  
Firefighter: "Have fun you too!"  
  
John went to the passenger side of the car and opened the door for JD, she smiled and got in, he closed the door and went into the driver seat, once he got in, he watched JD while she opened the present he gave her, she unwrapped it and saw a red velvet box, she opened it quickly and saw a golden bracelet, with 'J.D. Fox I Will Always Love You, J.M. Carter' written on it. She looked at John with tears in her eyes, "I love you too" She said, putting the bracelet on the arm. John helped her to close it. JD looked at him and kissed his softly   
  
John: "Happy one year anniversary Sweetie" He smiled at her and kissed her one more time before driving to the restaurant he made reservations at.  
  
October 17th 2006  
  
--00:14 A.M. Doherty's House--  
  
Jimmy's car pulled into the halt, he got out of it and walked into his house, he saw all the lights were out, so he quietly walked upstairs, first he went into the nursery and saw Robert sleeping, he went to kiss him, but was stopped, when an arm touched his shoulder, he looked back and saw Kim touching him.   
  
Kim: "Don't, he is finally asleep, you will wake him" She said in a low whisper   
  
Jimmy: "I just want to see him for a second" He went inside and as he kissed Roberts forehead, the baby opened his eyes and started weeping   
  
Kim: "I told you"   
  
Jimmy picked the infant in his arms and shushed him quietly, after a few minutes of crying, the baby fell asleep again, Jimmy put the baby into his crib and got out of the room. He went into Joey's room, Kim followed him, Jimmy kissed Joeys forehead and Joey opened his eyes   
  
Joey: "Daddy", he said smiling at Jimmy  
  
Jimmy: "Shhhhh... Buddy, go back to sleep, I will see you in the morning."   
  
He kissed his forehead again, then took Kim's hand and led her out of the room. They went into their bedroom. Kim lay on the bed and Jimmy stated taking his cloth off. When he took his pants and shirt off he jumped on the bed and started slowly kissing Kim's neck, Kim giggled, Jimmy climbed on top of her and started to undress her while his lips traveled, kissing her mouth and going down her neck, her collarbone, one of Kim's hands were on his shoulder and the other in his hair, she giggled and moaned quietly. After taking her shirt off, Jimmy kissed her body from the neck to her bellybutton, paying special attention to her nipples, and continued his way down, to her underwear, Kim moaned again "Jimmy...",Her hands still messing with his hair. Jimmy looked at her and pulled him self higher, to kiss her neck and lips, Kim's hand went to his back, pressing him against her body. Jimmy kissed her passionately on the lips and down her neck   
  
Kim: "I want to go back to work" She said quickly, her hands still traveling his back. Jimmy stopped his kisses and looked at her with a surprised look   
  
Jimmy: "Oh..." He rolled over and lay on his back trying to catch his breath   
  
Jimmy: "You just don't want to do this huh?"  
  
Kim: "NO..."   
  
Kim looked at him, Jimmy opened his eyes in even bigger surprise, she quickly understood how it sounded to him and added "I meant, Yes I want to do this, but I want to talk to you about getting back to work, I wanted to talk to you for a long time, but we never have a chance" She kissed his chest, laying her head on it  
  
Jimmy: "Don't you think it is kind of early?" he said, till lying on his back looking at her head, which was now resting on his chest   
  
Kim: "Robert is 4 month old, a lot of women work at that age, already"  
  
Jimmy: "And what will we do everyday with Robert?"  
  
Kim: "Joey is almost 12 he can baby-sit and if not, my mum can."  
  
Jimmy: "Lets just talk tomorrow about this, I am tired" He closed his eyes, he really loved it that Kim wasn't working but he knew she misses work and that one day she will go back to work, he just hoped that day wasn't coming so soon. Kim looked at him, she knew he wasn't sleeping but she didn't want to push it too much   
  
Kim: "OK" She said. Kissing his chest again, and closing her eyes, 'tomorrow she will find time to talk to him about this' she thought   
  
--00:57 A.M. John's car, L.A.--  
  
JD and John lay back in the car, looking up at the stars   
  
JD: "Thanks, for tonight it was the most wonderful night I ever had"  
  
John: "Thank you too, I had an amazing time" He kissed her lightly on the lips   
  
JD: "Wow it is almost 1 A.M. I should be home in like 5 minutes" She said, looking at her cell phone, 'that is weird her mum didn't called her half an hour before her curfew to remind her about it' she though, 'Well maybe she gave her a little brake, on their anniversary'. They both straighten their car seats and rode home after a perfect night out.  
  
--01:24 A.M. near the Fox's' House--  
  
As the car pulled near JD's house, they saw a lot of lights, Blue and Red, JD was so familiar with them, she worked with them everyday and so did her parents. One thing she didn't understood 'Why all of them were there? At her house? It was her father's evening off, so nothing could have happened to him' That thought kept her breathing, 'Some one from the firehouse must have died and they are here to tell her father, who is the Lieutenant at the 3-4. John went over her side of the car and helped her out of it, he put his hand on JD's hips and they went to the house together. The minute they stepped in JD scanned it, looking for her parents, but she didn't see them, 'They must be in the kitchen' she told herself, all of the policemen and firefighters looked at her, some of them were crying and the rest had sad and worried looks on their faces. Then she saw Lionel, he came to her and hugged her, his eyes were filled with tears and he was all red, she pushed him away 'what the hell was that all about?' she wondered  
  
Lionel: "JD..." He was crying "Your parents..."   
  
Hearing that word 'Parents' from this crying man made her collapse, but John, who still had his hand around her hips caught her, before she hit the floor. 'What the hell happened?' her mind asked, but her mouth couldn't ask, she felt like she couldn't breathe anymore. Lionel sat near her on the floor and very quietly said, trying to be as calm as he could "JD, Your parents were killed in a hit and run accident around 10:30 P.M. I am so sorry"  
  
JD: "No, today is their day off, they wanted to stay home" She said, her face turn read  
  
She still didn't truly understand what had happen, all she felt was anger, she didn't cry, even John did, he tried to calm her down but he was the one who cried, she didn't. Everyone came to her and helped her to the couch and then everyone stayed there till the next morning saying stuff, she didn't heard most of them, she just looked at the family picture, that was right there, in front of her, on the table, In the picture it was her, when she was about 5, it was the day her parents got married, her mom was in a big white dress, and her grandmother was in a light cream dress, she was on her dads hands, dressed in a big white dress , she remembered how much she loved that dress, it still had a few rose leaves on it from her role at the wedding, the flower girl, her dad had a black tux and so did both of her grandfathers. She remembered how much she loved that day, the happiest day of her life. And now, she was the only one who was alive from that picture.   
  
Note: Please read and review and tell me if I should continue and what to change in my writing. I am sorry that you might not understand the connection between the two locations and two families but you will in the begging of the next chapter I promise just keep on reading! 


	2. The Test And The Results

Chapter 2  
  
Note: I don't know about Jimmy's life and family, so I am making one up.  
  
------------------------  
  
The days flew by, JD didn't even noticed, she couldn't tell if it was night or day, she did what she was told to, she was a robot for the first 3 days after the accident, there was the open casket ceremony for her father, he died from inner bleeding, but her moms ceremony was a closed casket, she dad to much fragments on her body, and people really were sad to even know that, that day, in that one person, 3 people died, the paramedics that came to the scene, didn't know that Diana was pregnant and they didn't notice it, so they called her death time, and by the time the body was rescued from the car, and someone noticed that she was pregnant, the babies died in their mothers belly.   
  
JD was acting like living dead, a zombie, she didn't felt anything, she didn't cry, she didn't smile, she didn't talk. She spent those days with Carter's, but everyone was always there, when people talked about her parents, she didn't cry, she didn't listen, all she had in her mind was that picture from their coffee table, 'The happiest day of her life', if she would have been left alone for a while, she probably would have killed her self, but she didn't had the opportunity for it, so she kept on living.  
  
After the ceremony in church she heard people talking about what to do with her?, where will she live from now on, she knew she will not be able to stay with the Carter's forever, but she didn't listen to them, she didn't care what would happen to her now, she had no one in that word, she was all alone. After awhile, she started thinking about her own life, maybe dying wouldn't be that bad, she will join all her family there and she would be happy again. That thought kept on coming to her mind, but she pushed it away , because her family was all about living and help other people live, dying when you don't have to wasn't something her family did. One of the things she thought, that now she will be sent far, far away from her parents, to Israel, the only family she had, were there, her moms cousin moved back there after 9/11. Figuring that if it is not safe in New York anymore, that it is better living where you love and they loved Israel. JD also knew staying in L.A. will keep her away from her parents, because they are going to be buried in New York, All her family was from New York, all of her grandparents were buried there and she knew her parents will be buried right next to them. And she would stay all alone. The funeral was scheduled in 10 days in New York, by that time she would know where she will go.  
  
The next few days were easier for JD, not so many people circled her all the time, she finally had real thought get into her mind and on the sixth day Green, he became the new Lieutenant of the house came to her and asked her about her family, he knew about the family in Israel, but he really didn't want to send her that far away so he remembers another thing.  
  
October 23rd 2006, a week before the funeral in New York  
  
-- 15:12 P.M. Carter's house--  
  
JD was in the quest room, sitting on the bed with John beside her, looking through family pictures, Green knocked on the door  
  
Green: "Can I come in?"  
  
JD: "Go ahead"  
  
He opened the door slowly, to see what they were doing  
  
Green: "Hey JD, John"  
  
He made his way to the bed and stood before JD, looking at the pictures that were all over the bed, JD smiled to him weakly  
  
John: "Hi Green"  
  
Green: "How are you feeling?"  
  
JD: "Ok, I guess" she said looking back down on the picture she had in her hand, It was her moms 18 birthday, she was about 9 month old that day, she was sitting on her moms hands and behind them, her moms parents were standing, all of them had birthday caps on and there were a lot of balloons in the background.   
  
Green looked at that picture and said: "I remember that day, it was the day your mom met your dad, I believe one of the candles fell and light all the back yard and your father was called to extinguish the fire"  
  
JD: "Yeah..."  
  
Green: "Speaking about your father... what do you think if we will try to find your biological father?"  
  
JD looked at his with a surprised look  
  
JD: "Good luck... I don't know anything about him"  
  
Green: "Well you know his name; I mean it is for what JD stands for, as I remember"  
  
JD: "My name is James Diana" She said firmly  
  
Green: "JD, I know it is not true, what is the D stand for?" he said rigidly  
  
JD looked down on another picture, this one was taken in Disney World when she was around 4, it was there, when her father asked her mother to marry him, she looked back at Green and said: "Doherty, James Doherty, what a waist of a perfectly good name" she looked down at another picture, she was around 7, it was Halloween, she, her father and her grandfather were all in firefighters uniforms, she remembered that, that was the only costume she agreed to wear for like 5 years.  
  
Green: "What else do you know about him?  
  
JD: "Not much, he was a few years older than my mom, that would make him around 35-37 now, he lived in Manhattan, somewhere near my grandparents old house, I don't remember the address. I never actually talked to mom about him, I had a great father, Nick Matthew Fox, I didn't need some looser that knocked my mother" she said, almost yelling the last part  
  
Green: "I know you did, he was a wonderful father but..."  
  
JD looked at him with a sad look on her face  
  
Green: "If we will not find him, and he will not want to take you, you will have to move to Israel, do you want to go there?"  
  
JD: "My whole life is here" she said in a very low voice, afraid that if she will say it louder she will have to actually get it to her head that it is the only way   
  
Green: "I am sorry Sweetie" he said, sitting near her and hugging her   
  
Green: "we will find a way I promise" Who was he kidding?! She was almost 17, but that still was too young to live by her self, especially after a trauma like this. He also knew that the Carter's will not want to keep her with them forever and no one from the firehouse could take her, maybe sending her to Israel was the only choice they will have. Hopefully they will find her biological father and he will want to take her  
  
October 24th 2006, 6 days before the funeral  
  
--11:48 A.M. 34 Firehouse--  
  
Donald was on the computer doing a search for JD's father  
  
Donald: "OK, so what do we know for sure about him?" he looked at Green, which was walking nervously  
  
Green: "His Name is James Doherty, He was born between 1971 and 1968 and he lived around 1988 in Manhattan, New York City"  
  
Donald: "That is not much, but at least we know the key things, Ok 'SEARCH'"  
  
Green came forward and sat near the computer, both he and Donald looked at the screen while it searched, every couple of second a new name popped to the screen and after a few minutes it stopped. Some other firefighters came to the computer  
  
Firefighter: "So?"  
  
Donald: "There about 20 names on the list, that fit our profile."  
  
Green: "Now we need to call them all and ask them if they know or knew Diana Gordon, about 18 years ago"  
  
Donald: "I will take the first one." Said and picked up the phone and dialed the contact number that was there.   
  
Firefighter 2: "James Cartis Doherty, born on December 1st 1969, still single, he is a lawyer"  
  
Donald: "And he is dead" putting the phone down  
  
Green: "What? When?"  
  
Donald: "Last week a prisoner he put into jail, a long time ago, shot him"  
  
Firefighter: "Hopefully he wasn't JD's father"  
  
Firefighter 3: "Yeah"  
  
Donald: "Who is next?" while dialing the number  
  
Green: "James Doherty, no middle name, he was born on September 29th 1971, working in a gum factory, twice divorced, was in jail for killing a man, got out for luck of evidence" said holding the list and reading from it  
  
Donald talking in the background, after putting the phone down   
  
Donald: "he is in jail"  
  
Firefighter: "Why?"  
  
Donald: "he is the one who killed the first James Doherty"  
  
Some of the firefighters looked at him with a surprised look and some had a little smile look in their face  
  
Firefighter 2: "Hopefully he isn't JD's father as well"  
  
--12:53 P.M.--  
  
Donald: "Number 14, is James Thomas Doherty, born on June 5th 1970, oh look at this guys..."  
  
Everyone looks on him   
  
Donald: "He is a Lieutenant at BedStuy Rescue Company, for over a year now, before that, he was a lieutenant at firehouse 55 in Manhattan, for about 5 month. Divorced twice, currently married for the second time to his first wife, has two boys."  
  
Green calling the BedStuy number  
  
Operator: "BedStuy, Rescue Company. How may I help you?"  
  
Green: "Hello, This is Lieutenant Green of the firehouse 34 L.A. May I speak to Lieutenant James Doherty please?"  
  
Operator: "I am sorry, he is on a call, do you want to leave a message Lieutenant?"  
  
Green: "Sure, can you ask him to call back, anytime, it is kind of important."  
  
Operator: "I will give him that message. Thank you"  
  
Green: "Thank you"  
  
He hung up the phone  
  
Donald: "So?"  
  
Green: "He is on a call; he will get back to us as soon as he will get back from the call"  
  
Donald: "Next I guess..." gave the list to Green who called the next number  
  
---------------------  
  
Kim never got a chance to talk to Jimmy, he ignored her, hoping that, that would keep her from going back to work, every time she came to him , he gave her an excuse that he have to do something, mostly it was work related, he picked up extra shifts only so he will not have to talk to her. They didn't have the weekend to them self, like they wanted, instead Jimmy spent it in the guest room alone. 'What we had going on was stupid' Kim thought, if he didn't want to talk to her, she would talk to him no matter what. So she asked her mom to baby sit Robert for a while and went to the BedStuy headquarters to confront Jimmy.  
  
--17:12 P.M. BedStuy headquarters--  
  
Kim entered the big building and went to Jimmy's squad part of it, she came close to his office, but before she had a chance to enter it the secretary / operator stopped her  
  
Secretary: "How can I help you?"  
  
Kim: "Hey, I am Kim Doherty, my husband is Lieutenant Doherty here, I just wanted to talk to him"  
  
Secretary: "I am sorry, he is still on a call, but he should be here any second. Please sit and wait at the waiting area, I will tell him you are here, the second he will be back"  
  
Kim looked at her with an angry and surprised look and said: "I am his wife, can't I wait in his office?"  
  
Secretary: "I am sorry; I don't have an authorization to do that. Please wait right there" she pointed to the waiting area, where some chairs and sofa was. Kim looked last time at the secretary, thinking 'what the hell is wrong with this world?' and made her way to the waiting area, but before she take a seat, she heard the front door of the building opened and Jimmy's voice was heard, as he and some of the other guys made their way to this part of the building. She immediately went to meet Jimmy on his way to the office. She stood on the top of the stairs and Jimmy and the guys made their way up from down the stairs, Jimmy almost didn't noticed she was standing there, but one of the guys, Daren, noticed her and called her name out loud: "Kim!"   
  
That made Jimmy look up at Kim with a surprised look, as he came closer to her, he smiled and kissed her on her lips, to make sure the guys will not know that he and Kim were fighting. Kim just stood there, her hands locked in front of her chest.  
  
Jimmy: "Kim, what a surprise! What are you doing here?" he moved his hand, showing the guys to go ahead and leave them to talk, alone  
  
Kim: "We need to talk"  
  
Jimmy: "Ok, let's go to my office" he took her hand and walked her to his office, but before entering it, the secretary stopped him.  
  
Secretary: "Jimmy, You had a call from Lieutenant Green from L.A. firehouse 34, he said it is kind of important"  
  
Jimmy: "Thanks Debra"  
  
He and Kim walked into his office  
  
Kim: "She called you Jimmy?!"  
  
Jimmy: "So?"  
  
Kim: "She didn't let me in here"  
  
Jimmy: "I will tell her to get you in, next time"  
  
Jimmy sat down in his chair and picked up the phone  
  
Kim: "What are you doing?"  
  
Jimmy: "Calling..."  
  
Kim with annoyed look on her face: "I came here to talk to you"  
  
Jimmy: "In a minute sweetie, it is important. I will try to make is short"  
  
Kim ignored him walked through the office; it had a lot of books, about fires, and rescues and first aid, diseases and other stuff. He also had a lot of pictures there, most of them where of the boys, a few pictures from the 55 and some of her and them together. She noticed a picture on his desk; it was them on their wedding day, she picked it up, it was not from the second wedding, it was from their first one. She took it and went to the couch to think about it, remembering that day and thinking why did he had this picture? And not the new one there?  
  
Meantime Jimmy was on the phone, it rang  
  
--14:24 P.M. Firehouse 34 L.A.--  
  
Firefighter picked up the ringing phone: "Firehouse 34, Clark speaking"  
  
Jimmy: "Hi, this is Lieutenant Doherty, BedStuy, I was told to call you"  
  
Clark: "Hold on", put his hand on the phone and yelled to the house "Green, Phone!" Green came running to the phone  
  
Green: "Lieutenant Green here"  
  
Jimmy: "This is Lieutenant Doherty, BedStuy Rescue, how can we help you?"  
  
Green: "Oh, hi... Actually this is a personal call"  
  
Jimmy: "Oh, ok... So how can I help you?"  
  
Green: "this could sound a little weird, but... did you live in Manhattan about 18 years ago?"  
  
Jimmy: "Yeah, I think so, why?"  
  
Green: "Well, Lieutenant Fox and his wife died last week in a car accident..."  
  
Jimmy: "I am sorry for your lost, what can I do?"  
  
Green: "the thing is they left a daughter behind them, she doesn't have any family left, but she has a biological father, Named James Doherty and all we know he is about your age and he lived in Manhattan, we found 18 James Doherty's that fit that profile, so we are calling each one of them"  
  
Jimmy looked kind of in shock  
  
Green: "Do you know or knew someone named Diana Gordon back then?"  
  
Jimmy: "Wow, that was a long time ago, I don't really remember anyone by that name, sorry"  
  
Green: "Do you mind taking a DNA test?"  
  
Jimmy: "Yeah, I guess... Hope you will find her father"  
  
Green: "thanks for your help, if the DNA test will be positive we will contact you"  
  
Jimmy: "Yeah sure" he hung up 'Wow, poor girl' he thought  
  
Kim noticed he was done with the call: "Jimmy we really need to talk"  
  
He didn't answered her, he just kept looking into space trying to remember anyone by the name of Diana Gordon from back then  
  
Kim: "Jimmy... Jimmy... are you ignoring me again?" she almost screamed, that tore him from his thoughts and he looked at her  
  
Jimmy: "Oh sorry, this call... the Lieutenant and his wife died and they left behind a daughter"  
  
Kim still mad: "and? What that has to do with you?"  
  
Jimmy: "the daughter biological father is James Doherty"  
  
Kim: "you have a daughter?"   
  
Jimmy got up from his chair and came closer to Kim: "No, I mean I think no, they found 17 other guys that fit the profile of her father but they asked me to get a DNA test as soon as possible"  
  
Kim still with confused look on her face: "what if she is your daughter?"  
  
Jimmy sat on the couch next to her: "I don't know... wow"  
  
Kim remembering why she is there: "We will cross that bridge when we get there, you can take the DNA test tomorrow morning and send it right away. Anyway, I came here to talk to you about me going back to work"  
  
Jimmy trying to change the subject: "Where is Robert?"  
  
Kim got mad again, got of the couch and got to the window: "Don't ignore me again, you been doing this the whole week!!!" Almost yelling at him  
  
Jimmy: "Fine! Kim why do you want to go back? I mean we have enough money and you love being there with the boys"  
  
Kim trying to calm down: "My job is not all about the money, I love it, I love helping, and you should know better than anyone how it feels not to work, when you was shot, you couldn't wait to go back to work"  
  
Jimmy: "It was different"  
  
Kim got mad again: "How was it different?"  
  
Jimmy: "We weren't together, we didn't had a new born and a teenager on our hands"  
  
Kim: "So, I will be the only one who will take care of them? You barely saw them this whole week with all the extra shifts you took"  
  
Jimmy: "I know. And I am sorry for that, but if you will go back to work we will not have any time left for each other"  
  
Kim: "You managed to do the same thing this weekend with out me working" she gave him a mean look, he had a sad look on his face, he stood up from the couch and went to Kim, and hugged her slowly  
  
Jimmy: "I am sorry"   
  
Having him, talk to her like that, always made her heart melt  
  
Kim: "I can take less hours, so we will have time to each other" she kissed him softly on the lips, he started to kiss her back with passion  
  
Jimmy: "I like that idea" they started to make out, he moved his kisses slowly to her neck, unbuttoning her shirt, she started to take his shirt of his pants, moaning quietly when he unbuttoned her shirt and pressed himself to her naked body, pushing her back to the wall, his hand were on her back and hers were trying to unbuckle his belt. Then, when he was about to take her bra off, the door opened and a firefighter was there  
  
Firefighter: "Lieu... Oops, sorry" he said while closing the door but before he closed it all the way he added "we have a call"   
  
Jimmy jerked his head and looked and the door, Kim was all blushed, he let her go unwontedly, kissing her neck one last time   
  
Kim: "I will drop Joey at moms, come home soon, I will be waiting" she said with a teasing smile  
  
Jimmy: "Oh god, you do that, I will try to get out early" he said still trying to calm him self from the intense make out.  
  
---------------  
  
October 27th 2006, 3 days before the funeral  
  
--10:34 A.M. 34 Firehouse--  
  
JD came to the firehouse with a white envelope in her hand, everyone knew what that envelope contained, it had the results of the DNA test, out of 18 names that fit the father profile; 2 were dead, one was in jail and 3 didn't agree to take an DNA test, that envelope could make, one of the 12 left James Doherty's, JD's father, the one who she will be forced to move in, if he will not back up in the last minute. The firefighters made a little bet out of it, a few said that no one of those 12 are JD's father, a few said that a James, the doctor was her father, few others said that the Lieutenant was her father, but that was more of a wish, because they didn't want to see JD leave her life as the Lieutenant daughter, every Doherty, except one, had someone betting on him, the only guy, was a school teacher, the guy had been married to his wife since he was 18, and he was sure he didn't cheated on her, but he agreed to take the test anyway.  
  
JD: "It is here" she called with shaking voice, everyone circled around her, she was too excited to do it, but she took every last bit of her courage and opened the envelope, she took the paper out of it, but she couldn't make her self look at the result, frankly she didn't care, she didn't knew any of the Doherty's on the list, she didn't had a favorite, the guys didn't tell her about who is who, and what he did, so she really didn't care, she closed her eyes and gave the page to Green and he looked at the list   
  
Lionel: "Read it out loud!" he said with excitement  
  
Green: "Dear James Diana Fox,  
  
Out of all the 12 James Doherty's that we got their DNA samples, one is 98% is your biological father: James Thomas Doherty..."  
  
Everyone looked at JD as she finally opened her eyes  
  
JD: "Who is he?"  
  
Donald took the list of contacts; they printed a few days ago and looked for James Thomas Doherty  
  
Donald: "Number 14, the Lieutenant in BedStuy, father to two kids, one of them is a new born and married to his first wife for second time, lives is Manhattan"   
  
Green: "So I guess you are truly a Fire girl"  
  
JD looked down on her feet as he said it 'I was a fire girl before I knew my biological father is a fire Lieutenant, because my real father was a fire Lieutenant' she thought, that saying made her really sad, she was no longer a fire girl because of the Fox she was a fire girl because of someone else, the Doherty.  
  
The guys hugged her and congratulated her  
  
Green: "I am going to call him and talk to him about everything" he said as he went to the phone  
  
So, what now!? She will move to New York!? To live there!? Was she ready to do that? To have a new family!? And leave everything she had in L.A.!? Living in New York had it good points; like to go and visit her family graves, any time she wanted, but was she really ready to go back there!? She wasn't there since her grandparents died, all 3 of them in one year, and now she will go there and burry another 4, and stay there!? She had tons of thoughts and questions in her head and heart, but she couldn't handle all of them right now, so she just took off and went to the beach, like she always did, when she run from herself.  
  
Green saw her run from the house, but he knew that she went to the beach, so he didn't worry, after he will talk to her biological father and will sort everything he will go and get her, he picked the phone and dialed the contact number  
  
Operator: "BedStuy, Rescue Company. How may I help you?"  
  
Green: "Hello, This is Lieutenant Green of the firehouse 34 L.A. May I speak to Lieutenant James Doherty please?"  
  
Operator: "I am sorry, he is not working today, do you want to leave a message Lieutenant?"  
  
Green: "Can I have his house number?"  
  
Operator: "I am not sure I should give you it but, because you are a Lieutenant I will"  
  
Green: "Thank you"  
  
--13:57 P.M. Doherty's house--   
  
Jimmy didn't thought about the DNA test, he was pretty sure she wasn't his long lost daughter, he tried to remember if he knew some one named Diana but he just didn't remember anyone with that name, maybe it is because it was so long ago, and maybe because he had quit a lot of girls back then, of course with the way thing were between him and Kim after the talk in his office, he didn't had that much time to think about anything, except Kim.  
  
Jimmy and Kim were messing around it their bed when the phone rang  
  
Kim: "Don't pick it up, it will be work and something important that will keep you away from me" she teased him while kissing his chest, going down his stomach  
  
Jimmy looked at her with a big smile almost laughing: "I promise if it is work I will not go... Trust me" He said feeling Kim go down to his, lately overworked area, he stretched his arm and picked up the phone  
  
Jimmy: "Doherty's House, how can I help you?" he said trying to keep him self from moaning, when he felt his boxers been pulled down  
  
Green: "This is Lieutenant Green of the firehouse 34 L.A.; we talked a few days back about the DNA test"  
  
Jimmy: "Oh yeah" he said trying to stop Kim from what she was doing to him under the sheet  
  
Green: "We got the results back"  
  
Jimmy laughing to him self, when Kim continued her doing: "Oh?"  
  
Green hearing Jimmy's uncomfortable voice: "Is this a bad time?"  
  
As Jimmy was gasped, he was about to say yes, and to ask him to call back, when he remembered that this Green guy said that they will call if the test was positive, he quickly moved Kim's head, making her to look at his face as he motioned her to stop, she sat back and looked at him with a questioning look, Jimmy took a long, deep breathe and finally said: "No, what is it?"  
  
Green: "Well the test came positive with your name as the biological father"  
  
There was silence from Jimmy's side, so Green continued: "It is 98 % accurate, so if you would like to take another test"  
  
The silence continued  
  
Green: "Lieutenant? Are you there?"  
  
Jimmy finally got out of his shock: "Sorry, Yeah..."  
  
Green: "Your daughter's name is JD Fox, she is almost 17..."  
  
Jimmy: "Yeah, Ok... I need to talk to my wife, I will call you in half an hour, is that ok?"  
  
Green: "Sure, take your time, it is a big thing. Talk to you later" He hung up the phone  
  
Jimmy stayed there, with the phone in his hand for a couple more seconds before he finally put it on his night stand. Kim looked at him still with surprised look  
  
Kim: "What is it? Something wrong?"  
  
Jimmy: "Remember the DNA test I took a few days ago?"  
  
Kim nodded: "What about it?"  
  
Jimmy: "I am the father" there was a little silence. Kim didn't knew what to say  
  
Jimmy: "Her name is JD Fox, She is almost 17"  
  
Kim: "JD?"  
  
Jimmy: "Yeah that is what he said"  
  
Kim: "Like in Jimmy Doherty?"  
  
Jimmy: "You think?"  
  
Kim: "How else the only thing they knew about the father is the name?"  
  
Jimmy looked at her with almost tears in his eyes: "Wow... I have a daughter"  
  
Kim: "She will move in to the guest bedroom and we will take it from there"  
  
Jimmy didn't say anything, just smiled at her, softly as she leaned forward and kissed him  
  
--12:26 P.M. L.A. beach--  
  
JD was sitting on a big rock, looking into the endless ocean, Green came to her and slowly put his hand on her shoulder and sat near her, she looked at him with a little smile  
  
Green: "They will meet us in the funeral and then you will stay with them, they have an extra bed room, a good school near the house and you will have two younger brothers"   
  
She knew that no matter what she will do, she will be going away in 3 days, leaving behind; her house, her school, her firehouse, John, everything she ever knew, everything she ever loved. That thought brought tears to her eyes, she hated to cry, it made her feel so weak and helpless and she was taught that, that was a bad feeling, so she fought it, as hard as she could. She put her head on Green's shoulder and let one, single tear, slide from the corner of her eye.  
  
This was it, the last time she was sitting there, on the huge rock, watching the endless ocean as a Fox, soon she will became Doherty, but not without a fight.  
  
Note: Please read and review, Hope you liked it and got the idea of the story. Tell me if I should continue it! 


	3. Meet The Parents

Note: Excuse me for grammar and spelling mistakes, English is not my first language   
  
Chapter 3 – Meet the Parents  
  
October 30th 2006, the day of the funeral  
  
--9:46 A.M. New York--  
  
'It was the day', JD thought, 'the day when she will say the last goodbye, to the last people she loved in this world, the last day she was a Fox', she always will stay a Fox, in her heart, but she knew to the outside world she will be a Doherty, from now on.  
  
The funeral, the ceremony was scheduled at 10 A.M.. People started to show, some she knew, some she saw once or twice, some she saw in pictures, and some she never saw, they were her parents old friends and her grandparents old friends, they came to pay their respect to the Lieutenant and his wife or maybe to the Chief and the Doctors, that were dead for over 4 years now. She stood there, Lionel's arm on her shoulder, and smiled softly to the people that made their way to them, she felt like a zombie again, she didn't feel, she didn't cry, she didn't listen to what everyone said to her, she just looked at the crowd, hoping that the Doherty's will not show up, because that was the only thing that could make this dream, a nightmare, into a reality. If they will come, she will have to go after the ceremony with them, leaving behind the world she got so used to. She missed it already; L.A., the guys in the firehouse, John, her friends. The whole flight here, she made her self not think about it, but every time she started doing something else, her mind drifted back to the sadness of leaving everything behind, of going away, starting at new. She saw a couple, with a teenage boy, making their way through the crowd, she never saw them, but she knew who they were, they were her new family, the Doherty's, her life from now on. They looked at her, but didn't came near her, maybe they will go away and leave her alone and she will wake up from this nightmare to her mom yelling at her to get down to eat.   
  
Well, no such luck.  
  
The ceremony was quiet and long, not really long, but it felt like forever, she looked at all the faces in the crowd, some of them cried, the rest had sad expression on them, she couldn't look further, so she put her head into Green's shoulder. Green and Lionel were the only ones from 34 that came all the way to New York, to be there with her, to say the last goodbye.  
  
As the funeral came to an end, JD sat on a chair while everyone left, passing the newly grave with 2 names on them; Nicholas Matthew Fox and Diana Lilac Fox, under their names was written 'Two souls and parents, that would be missed by all the people they helped and their loving daughter'. Down, on the big stone was written in small letter "An eternal home for two little souls that never had a chance to grow".   
  
Everyone passed by Lionel and Green, some came to JD and hugged her, and then the moment came; the Doherty's family came to Green and Lionel and greeted them.  
  
-------------  
  
Jimmy was all shaking this morning. Since he found out about his daughter; he couldn't stop thinking about her, they way she looked, her name, was she really named after him? he worried about how he will meet her , how she will feel , he had a lot of thought , Kim tried to reassure him that everything will be ok, but frankly she, herself, didn't believe it will all be ok; the girl never met them, and she going to meet them after a huge trauma, how would it work? Joey couldn't stop asking questions about JD, since Jimmy and Kim told him about her. With every question he asked, Jimmy became more stressed, cause he just didn't knew the answer to any of his questions, he didn't knew anything about this girl, he tried to remember who Diana was, but his mind still was blank about her. The day finally arrived, they all got dressed, and drove to the funeral, when they left Bobby with Kim's mother, Joey asked why he had to go, Jimmy didn't answer him and Kim gave him a 'because you have to' look, the answer was simple, Jimmy needed his son's support there. They came few minutes before the ceremony started, but Jimmy just couldn't make him self to go to the girl that had her head on a big shoulder, he knew it was her, she had a little of his look, when she smiled softly, he saw his dimples there, but they quickly disappeared, when she turned her head and looked away, that was really his daughter. The three of them sat in the last row and just looked around. Jimmy recognized some of the faces, they were of Lieutenants and firefighter he worked with, but most of them he didn't knew. Kim noticed a very familiar face; it was Mrs. Taylor, Alex's mom. She was sitting in the front row, crying softly. Kim turned to Jimmy and said: "Is that Mrs. Taylor? What is she doing here?"  
  
Jimmy: "I don't know, the father was a Lieutenant, maybe she knew him?!"  
  
The ceremony was quiet and after everyone left, Kim took Jimmy's hand and they made their way to the 2 men that stood near JD.  
  
Jimmy extending his hand to Green and Lionel: "Lieutenant, Jimmy Doherty" after shaking hands with Green and Lionel "This is my wife, Kim Doherty" he said, putting his hand on her back and rubbing it, while Kim shook hands with the two men "and this is our older son, Joseph", Joey shook hand with them as well  
  
Green: "Lieutenant, Hamilton Green"  
  
Lionel: "Simon Lionel, nice to meet you all"  
  
JD stood up and smiled with a fake smile "James Diana Fox" she said looking down.  
  
There was silence for a couple on minutes, no one knew what to say, and finally Kim broke it up  
  
Kim: "So... I guess we will be going, there a lot of thinks to do"  
  
Green: "Yeah, we have a flight back to L.A. in like an hour"   
  
They all made their way to the parking halt, Lionel showed Jimmy to their rented car so he would take JD stuff out of it, Kim and Joey stayed near their car, Kim opened the car and Joey got in, Kim went to help Jimmy with the suitcases and bags, while Green and Lionel said their last goodbye to JD  
  
Green, while hugging JD: "Take care, sweetie, be nice"  
  
JD pressed her body tightly against Green's not wanted to let go, she wanted to scream 'Don't leave me here' but she knew, that no matter what she will say, it was a fact, she is staying here, so all she said was: "You too, have a nice flight, take care"  
  
Green let go of her and Lionel hugged her tightly: "We will miss you, call us anytime, day or night"  
  
JD: "I will miss you too, Say hi to all the Guys" she let him go and went to sit in the car, where Joey was sitting  
  
Green and Lionel made their way to the back of Jimmy's car, where he and Kim were uploading JD stuff into it  
  
Green: "Take care of her" he said almost with tears, going away to their rental car  
  
Kim: "We will"  
  
Lionel: "If you need anything, don't hesitate to call us"  
  
Jimmy gave him a small smile  
  
Lionel walking away, looking backward to the car , where JD was sitting looking at him and Green walk away, with red eyes, but without crying : "See you JD, really soon" and he run away, making sure that she will not see him cry.  
  
Jimmy and Kim still standing in the back of the car   
  
Kim: "It will be ok" she said, kissing him on the cheek, as she went to the passenger side of the car and got in. Jimmy stood there for a few more minutes, just looking at the driving away, rental car. 'How can he do this? Another child? A 17 years old girl?' he thought, but his thoughts were interrupted when Kim honked, he made his way to the drivers' seat and sat down.  
  
Jimmy, while turning the car on: "So, James?"  
  
JD looked at him and said quietly, trying to keep her tears away: "JD"  
  
Jimmy: "Right, JD" he had so many questions for her, but he didn't knew where to start  
  
There was awkward silence while they drove  
  
Kim: "We will swing by, by my mother's house, take Robert, he is our new born son and then we will drive home. Ok?"  
  
Kim turned her look to JD; JD just looked out of the window and said in a very low voice, almost to herself: "Whatever..."   
  
10 minutes later they parked in front of Kim's mom's house, before Kim got out of the car she said: "JD do you want to go in there and meet my mom?"  
  
JD still looking out of the window said again in quiet but polite voice: "Next time"  
  
Kim got out of the car and made her way to the front door, Joey couldn't stand the silence, so he opened the door and said: "Ma, wait. I want to say hi to grandma!" and went running to the front door, and he and Kim walked in, together, leaving Jimmy and JD alone in the car, no one of them knew what to say, but Jimmy decided it was the perfect time to get to know his daughter so he started to talk  
  
Jimmy: "JD... why did you mom called you that?"  
  
JD looked at him with a little smile on her face; he looked funny trying to push conversation to avoid the silence  
  
JD: "because she was stupid teenager" she said in sarcastic tone  
  
Jimmy looked at her with surprised look; she saw it and added: "You know how teenage girls write Anna heart Josh? Well, you can't put a heart in a birth certificate, so she put James Diana. Happy?" she said again in sarcastic tone, almost laughing, herself.  
  
Jimmy looked at her, not knowing if she just said it as a joke or was it for real, so he decided to avoid that subject and quickly asked: "Were you ever in New York, before?"  
  
JD looked at his with a big smile: "Not since 2001"  
  
Jimmy: "And before that? Were you here a lot?"  
  
JD: "Both of my parents were born here" she said, without even noticing that he could have thought that, by the word 'Parents' she was talking about him  
  
Jimmy with a very confused look said: "So your mom told you I was born here?"  
  
JD gave him back a confusing look: "What?..." then she got the double meaning and corrected herself : "When I talk about my parents, I don't mean you" she said, not even thinking, how that made him feel  
  
Jimmy looked at her for a couple more seconds and turned away, that hurt him, but why? That was the truth, he was never there for her, he didn't even know she existed.  
  
--Meanwhile in Catherine's house--  
  
Kim and Joey walked inside, Catherine run to them with a questioning look  
  
Catherine: "So? How is she?"  
  
Joey: "Quiet" he said while going to the living room, where his brother was  
  
Catherine looked at Kim   
  
Kim: "Well, I don't know... how should she behave, after burring her parents and meeting her biological father?! We didn't found a way into her heart, yet, it will take a while before we do" she went to the living room as well and started picking up all the toys and Roberts stuff  
  
Kim: "We better do it fast, Jimmy is in the car with her alone"  
  
Catherine helped her pick all the stuff while saying: "Good luck; I feel you will need it, if you need me to baby sit, I am here for you"  
  
Kim picking Robert's bag: "Thanks mom, but Joey is almost 12 and we have another adult now, so we will see"  
  
Catherine: "Oh, you think she will baby-sit?! I wouldn't treat her as a baby sitter, not yet"  
  
Kim gave her mom a mean look: "Mom, don't start. We can handle it. We have to go" she said, motioning Joey to take Robert and go back to the car  
  
They stepped out of the house,  
  
Catherine: "Good Luck"  
  
Kim went to sit in the car and madly closed the door, tearing both Jimmy and JD from their thoughts, Jimmy looked at her and asked: "Something wrong?"  
  
Kim: "Mom..."  
  
That really amused JD and she laughed to herself, 'this family wasn't perfect, they were normal' she thought, with a lot of weak points, she already found one with James and now she knew Kim's  
  
Joey put the baby in the baby car seat , JD looked at the two brothers, the baby giggled and mumbled a little when Joey touched him, she hated Robert right away, why did he lived and her brother and sister died, together with her mom? She knew that thought was a really wrong thought, but she just couldn't stop it, so she looked away, outside the window. Pretending everything is ok with her  
  
They made their way to the house in total and complete silence, even Robert was quiet, Jimmy was still obsessed about JD comment, Kim was still mad at her mother, JD tried not to cry and Joey, he just thought how his family would change because of JD, it took his family so long to finally get back together and be a normal family, and now she came and in one second she changed it all, he didn't like her that much, she looked too much like them, but she didn't belong, he kept telling him self that. As the car pulled to the halt they all woke up from their thoughts. Kim was the first one who got out of the car, taking Robert stuff and going into the house, Joey followed her, with Robert in his arms and JD and Jimmy went to the trunk and took her stuff out of it. She didn't have a lot of stuff, for a girl that moved her life from one coast to another.  
  
JD took one small bag and one suitcase, while Jimmy took the 2 big, other suitcases, Kim got back to the trunk, after putting Robert's stuff inside the house and took the last suitcase that was in the trunk, the two of them went ahead, leaving JD behind, she looked at the house and took a big breath, before going after Kim and Jimmy to her new home.  
  
JD made her way through the front door, and saw the big living room, he was clean but there were a lot of toys and some baby stuff, in the middle of the room, stood a coffee table with 2 bug sofas near it, an a big screen TV in front of it, she took two steps further, there were 2 steps that separated the entrance from the living room and saw the entrance to the dining room, and two closed doors. Kim put her hand on JD's shoulder and that frightened her, Kim pointed to the second floor and said: "Your room is the first one just up the stairs. We will put your stuff there while Joey will give you a tour through the house. Ok?" she said taking the suitcase from JD hand and went with it upstairs, followed by Jimmy.  
  
Joey stood in front of JD and said: "So this is the living room, right there is the dining room" pointing at the room she already saw "right through it, there is the kitchen, the back door in there , This is the downstairs bathroom" he said pointing at one of the closed doors she saw entering the room "That door going to be the new guest room, but now it just filled with junk" he said pointing to the other door she saw earlier, he looked back and pointed at a closed door near the entrance: "this is the main closet, all the coats and shoes are there, please don't put any junk there." He went upstairs motioning to her to follow him: "This is your room" he said to the other door that was right near the stairs. 'Perfect' she thought, He pointed down the hall: "That room is Robert's nursery" he pointed at the door right near JD's door, "the third door, is my room, and the door on the left side of the hall it dad's and mom's" he said pointing at the door, that was across from the nursery "Any questions?" he asked impolitely, she could feel he didn't like her, he was cheeky all the 'tour', doing it just because he was told to.  
  
JD: "Yeah, I do actually, where are the bathrooms?"  
  
Joey: "You have your own, in your room, there is one in Mom's room and I share one with Robert. Anything else?" he said quickly, walking to his room  
  
JD: "no" she said quietly, turning back to enter her room, her stuff was already there, on the bed and on the floor, she sat on the bed at took the bag she had on her back and opened it, pulling some pictures frames out of it. She scanned the room; it was big, there was the queen bed, a night stands at each side, a big closet, a big mirror and a make up table under it, it had a huge window covering half a wall, which showed down the park that was near the house, it was from the waist up and under it there was a long table, she could clearly see, the table wasn't originally there, they mush have added it, after they found out about her. Between the table and the night stand there was a door, she opened it and that was her bathroom, a big one and with a peach theme, she smiled to her self, hoping that would make her feel a little happier about this room, it wasn't a bad room, it just wasn't hers, that all. She stood in front of the bed, picking the picture frames from her bag. She took a picture frame with the picture from the wedding day, the one they had in the middle of the living room, back home, and said: "Well, everyone, I guess this is my new home" one tear sliding from the corner of her eye, but before it had a chance to fall on the floor she stopped it. 'No crying' she told herself. She put that picture in her night stand and sat on the bed looking at it. She sat there for a long time just remembering that day, how happy she was, how excited everyone else were, how her father gave her a gold ring as well on that day, to show, his commitment to her as well to her mother, she looked at the ring that was hanging from her neck, her father bought her a gold necklace when the ring became too small for her fingers, she always wore it on her neck, God, she adored her father, again tears were about to make their way up when she stopped them.   
  
Jimmy knocked on the door and entered quietly, JD quickly stood up from the bed and made a really fake smile on her face  
  
Jimmy: "If you need anything just tell me, and... we will go out and buy it. ok?" he made his way to the bed, looking at the pictures that were still in her bag, JD quickly started to unpack her suitcase, keeping her back to Jimmy's, so he will not see her red eyes.  
  
JD: "I have more stuff, we sent them with UPS, they probably will be here in a few days" that answered Jimmy's question about the only 4 suitcases.   
  
Jimmy picked up a picture from JD bag, it was the one from Diana's 18 birthday, shock came across Jimmy's mind, wow that was Diana Gordon, and her Parents and that little girl in her arms, was JD. JD noticed him holding it and quickly took it away and put it on the night stand, near the first family picture. Jimmy took it as a sign that, he should leave her alone, to unpack.  
  
Jimmy while leaving the room: "OK, So... the dinner will be in a few hours, we will call you... if you need anything, we would be somewhere in the house" he walked and closed the door behind, standing on the other side of it, thinking about the picture and what he is going to do with this 16 year old, he wasn't ready to Joey hit the teenage years and here, from nowhere he jumped to a 16 years old, that was a big jump, Joey only had his first serious girlfriend, and JD must have been dating for long time, if not worst...  
  
Jimmy made his way, quietly to Robert's nursery, and sat at the rocking chair, looking at sleeping baby in the crib, thinking 'please don't grow up, stay this way until your brother and sister will get married, hopefully in a long time from now'. He sat there till Kim walked in  
  
Kim: "I was looking for you"  
  
Jimmy tearing his head from the intense look he had, looking up at her "uh?"  
  
Kim: "you wanted to help me set up the table"  
  
Jimmy: "It is time already?"  
  
Kim looked at him with concerned look on her face: "is everything ok?"  
  
Jimmy: "Yeah, it is just JD..." He didn't had a chance to finish when Robert woke up and started to cry, Jimmy got up from the rocking chair and took Robert from his crib  
  
Jimmy: "I will tell you after the dinner, lets go set up the table" he said walking out of the nursery with Robert in his arms  
  
--Dinning room--  
  
The dinner was extremely quiet, you could cut the tension with a knife, the only sound that was heard came from the cutlery, even Robert, that sat in his high chair was quiet, he was almost sleeping.  
  
JD wasn't really eating, she just played with her food, trying to act polite, Jimmy did the same, he was trying to come up with conversation topic, and for the first time in a long time, his mind was blank. Kim noticed the two playing with their food, and if it was Joey and Jimmy she would have yelled at the to stop, but she didn't feel close enough to JD to tell her what to do, so she just hit Jimmy under the table, he jumped looking at Kim with wide eyes, both JD and Kim laughed to them self, Joey almost chocked on his food. Those made Jimmy talk, but with him being still blank about a conversation topic all he said was: "So..."  
  
That made JD and Joey burst out laughing, Kim giggled to herself, trying to act sympathetic to Jimmy and finally said: "JD what kind of ice cream would you like?"  
  
JD looked at her and just shrugged: "I am not hungry, may I be excused?"  
  
Kim stood up from the table, clearing the dishes; exchanged looks with Jimmy and said: "Sure"  
  
JD got up from her chair: "Thank you for the dinner" she said like a nice guest would do and made her way into her room  
  
Jimmy stood up, still with concerned look in his face and helped Kim clear up the dishes, Joey not wanted to be left alone took his dish and went after his parents  
  
Joey: "Is this the way everyday going to be from now on?" he said in a whining voice  
  
Kim looked at him and then looked at her husband, thinking the same thing inside  
  
Jimmy: "No. We will talk and everything will be normal"  
  
Kim: "How about we start with you not setting a bad example, when you play with your food; JD did the same thing all through dinner"   
  
Jimmy: "Ok"  
  
Joey, taking the ice cream out of the freezer: "Can I go to Emily now?"  
  
Kim: "I thought she is coming here today?"  
  
Joey: "She was, but... I don't want her here now. Can I go?"  
  
Kim, while giving a bowl of ice cream to Joey: "Ok. Take some ice cream to JD, ok?"  
  
Joey: "Do I have to? She said she don't want any"  
  
Jimmy taking the bowl from Kim: "I will take it to her" and he left the kitchen  
  
--JD's room--  
  
Jimmy knocking on the door: "JD, can I come in?"  
  
JD sitting on her bed looking trough her family album  
  
JD: "Yeah" said with a quiet voice  
  
Jimmy came in: "I brought you some ice cream, in case you was hungry, you didn't eat anything at dinner" giving the bowl of ice cream to JD  
  
JD: "I wasn't hungry", taking the ice cream and putting it on the bedside table  
  
Jimmy: "Do you want to talk?"  
  
JD: "No, James. I am ok"  
  
Jimmy: "Call me Jimmy" he knew, he couldn't ask her to call him dad, but he also hated when people called him James, it made him feel like a little boy   
  
JD looked at him with puzzled look, she could call him Jimmy, her mother always insisted on calling her James, Diana hated the name Jimmy, and calling him that would hurt the memory of her mother  
  
JD: "Thanks for the ice cream James"  
  
Jimmy, opened his mouth to correct her again, but decided not to fight her on this, yet: "If you need anything just ask us or take it your self ok?!"  
  
JD just nodded, looking back down in the album  
  
Jimmy looked down at JD's lap, getting a glance of the pictures in the album, they were from some kind of a trip, probably not long ago, JD looked big. JD noticed him still standing there and looked at him, questioning him with her look, Jimmy saw it and left the room quietly, going down and falling on the couch, on his back, he lay there for a few minutes, thinking about Diana, he remembered now, who she was, that made him sick to his stomach, remembering how he acted toward her.  
  
After Jimmy left her room, JD stood up from the bed and sat near her door, opening it a little, to listen to the outside, she did it a lot, back home, and she got in trouble a lot because of it, hearing things she didn't need to hear.  
  
Kim walked into the living room, watching Jimmy lay on the couch, his hand massaging his eyes. She walked to him and sat near him, putting his head on her lap and messing with his hair  
  
Kim: "So, what did you want to tell me before dinner?"  
  
Jimmy: "I don't remember"  
  
Kim: "And what do you have now on your thoughts?"  
  
Jimmy: "Diana..."  
  
Kim: "You remembered her?"  
  
Jimmy: "After seeing her picture in JD's room, Oh God..."  
  
Kim: "What is it?"  
  
Jimmy: "I used her"  
  
Kim: "What do you mean?"  
  
Jimmy: "her parents were my parent's neighbors and good friends, they had a daughter about 3 years younger than me. She was about 16, I was 19, I came from college one weekend, after braking up with one of my girlfriends and there she was with her parents, bored to death. So I took her to show her my room and JD happened."  
  
Kim: "You didn't use her, it happened"  
  
Jimmy: "I knew she had a thing for me, I took her knowingly she will give in", he told her the whole story; not knowing JD heard every world he said  
  
Kim didn't know what to say. Jimmy changed to a sitting position, almost crying, Kim saw the tears that threatened to slip from his eyes, she got up and sat in Jimmy's lap, drying the tears and kissing his softly  
  
Kim: "It happened, you didn't know she got pregnant, let it go" she said kissing him more patiently  
  
"I wanted to call her once after it, but again for my enjoyment, but I didn't, I should have, then I would have known about JD" He said, regretting the past  
  
"Let is go" Kim said, as she saw the regret in his eyes, kissing him softly again  
  
The kisses made him feel better, she always knew the right thing to do, to make him feel better, and he returned her kisses. Kim pressed her body against his, kissing his neck, her hands locked with his  
  
JD got enough of that, she didn't want to witness them having sex, so she closed her album, stood up and loudly closed the door, she wanted to be heard, she wanted to let them know she heard them, not caring if she will get in trouble  
  
Hearing the loud noise, of closed door, Kim jerked, pulling her head from Jimmy's neck, to upstairs , she could see JD's door, it was now totally closed, she slide from Jimmy's lap  
  
Kim: "You need to talk to her"  
  
Jimmy, not believing what just happen: "Are you kidding me?"  
  
Kim gave him a mean look  
  
Jimmy: "Weren't you just here? I told I used her mom"  
  
Kim: "I am sure, she already thought that,  
  
Jimmy: "What?"  
  
Kim: "Come on, you never was there for her, I think she got it, that you used her mom and that is why you need to talk to her" She said walking upstairs to the nursery.  
  
Jimmy laid back on the couch alone, and staid there till Joey got home, at 9 P.M. Then he just went upstairs to his bedroom, still thinking about everything that happened today and over 17 years ago.  
  
To be continued… 


	4. 30 Days

Chapter 4 – 30 Days  
  
Note: This chapter is a little short; it is kind of a background chapter, just to let you know more about JD's former family  
  
I still don't own anyone from Third Watch  
  
Enjoy   
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
November 14th 2006  
  
--07:45 A.M. Doherty's House--  
  
Kim and Joey were sitting in the kitchen, eating and talking about school, Jimmy was feeding Robert and occasionally dropped a word in Kim's and Joey's talk.  
  
JD entering the kitchen "Hey" she said in a sad voice, going to the fridge  
  
"Why aren't you in your uniform?" Kim asked looking at her "I'll drive you in 10 minutes, go get dressed"  
  
"I am not going to school today" JD said, taking a bottle of juice out of the fridge  
  
"And why is that?" Jimmy jumped in  
  
"30 days" all JD said, before walking out of the kitchen with only juice and a cracker  
  
Jimmy and Kim exchanged a look, both thinking '30 days' is a woman thing   
  
"I'll talk to her" Kim said, getting up from the chair she was in, going after JD to her room  
  
"JD, wait!" Kim cried before JD could close her door  
  
"What?" she said, sitting on her bed  
  
Kim noticed a big album on her bed and an open box near it, filled with pictures frames "Uh..." Kim was trying to come with a way to have a girl talk, she never had a daughter, so she never prepared herself for this talk "look..."  
  
JD just looked at her blankly  
  
"You need Midol? Because period is not..." she started the 'period is no excuse' speech, her mom used to give her, every time she didn't want to go to school  
  
JD smiled but quickly changed it to sadness "It is not that! It has been 30 days since..." She looked at Kim with sad eyes, now "since, my parents died" she said, trying to stop the tears from coming on the surface  
  
"Oh" Kim was nervous, she didn't know what to say, was it a month already? JD been in their house only for 2 weeks "I guess..." still trying to come with something to say "I am sorry" all she said, as she walked out of the room, closing the door behind.  
  
Kim walked to the kitchen, where Jimmy gave her a questioning look   
  
"Is she ok?" Jimmy asked  
  
"No, it is not that… It is been a month, since the accident" she explained  
  
"Wow" both Joey and Jimmy said in union  
  
There was a moment of silence  
  
"Ok let's go Joey" Kim said, getting her coat and the car keys  
  
"Bye dad" Joey said as he walked out of the bad door, Kim didn't say anything, just followed him  
  
Jimmy took Robert in his arms and walked up the stairs, he knocked on JD's door "Can we come in?" he asked  
  
"Go ahead" he heard her answer from inside  
  
Jimmy slowly opened the door and walked in, he saw her hold a picture frame in her hands, he sat on the edge of the bed, putting Robert in his lap, he now could see the frame; it was painted the USA flag colors, he saw the picture; first noticing the two old men standing in the back, behind them, still standing, the World Trade Towers, then he saw the young woman and a little girl, standing before the men, being hugged by them, the little girl was JD, but the women standing near her was.... shock came across his face "Alex" he said to himself but JD heard him  
  
"Uh?" she asked not really understanding what he mumbled under his breath  
  
"You know Alex Taylor?" He said, feeling tears start in his eyes  
  
"Oh..." JD said, looking back at the picture, Yes she knew Alex, she was he role model, she wanted to be like her, so brave and beautiful, a woman firefighter "Yeah, my grandfather knew her father" she didn't tell him about the fact that they were best friends, and she knew Alex since her first trip to NYC with her father and grandfather, before 9/11 they used to come here at least once every half year, and the first thing they used to do was to go visit the Taylor's, Alex and Adam were always the ones who babysat her, while they staid in NYC, and she loved it.  
  
'Of course she knew her' Jimmy thought, now he understood why Mrs. Taylor was at the funeral.  
  
"When was that picture taken" he asked, trying to learn more about his daughter  
  
"The day before 9/11" she closed her eyes hard, trying to stop her tears  
  
"Wow" that all Jimmy could say, now he remembered that an L.A. chief died together with Alex's father, it was JD's grandfather, he just looked at the picture, tears fall down his cheeks  
  
JD saw him cry, she hated it, she didn't want to cry, she tried as hard as she could to stop herself from crying, and here he was, crying in front of her, she quickly stood up from the bed and said "Can you give me a ride to the cemetery? It is Jewish tradition to visit the grave after 30 days"  
  
He woke up form his thought "Sure" he said, standing up holding Robert close to his chest "When Kim will get back, we'll go" he saw her walking nervously to her bathroom so he just walked out of her room, going to the nursery to put Robert in his crib.  
  
Kim came home an hour later, after stopping at a grocery store.  
  
She walked trough the back door, holding the bags, the house was quiet, she put the bags on the table and the keys in their place, took off her coat and walked with it to the living room, no one was there, she didn't want to yell asking who home, incase Robert was sleeping, so she quickly walked up stairs, it was still quiet, no sound came from JD room, she walked to the nursery, no one was there, Robert wasn't in his crib.   
  
As she was ready to call out Jimmy's name, he came behind her and said "Oh Kimmy, finally…"   
  
Kim jumped, that really scared her, she turned, her hand was on her chest "You scared the crap out of me" she said, gasping  
  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to" he said, while giving the baby to Kim  
  
"Why are you dressed up?" she asked, looking at his white shirt, dark blue pants and a matching jacket  
  
"I am going with JD to the cemetery" he explained "do you want to come?" he asked, knowing the answer to that  
  
"No" she said simply, looking at the baby, she hated going there after Bobby died and even more, after Alex's death  
  
"Ok" jimmy said softly, kissing her forehead and Robert's , filled with little brown hairs, head "we will be back as soon as we can" he added   
  
Jimmy walked to the hallway, leaving Kim in the nursery, he knew she will cry as soon as they leave the front door, she always did, maybe naming the baby after 2 of her dead, closest friends wasn't such a good idea, but at the time, they wanted the names and memory of them to live forever. He knocked on JD's door and after a few seconds she opened it and walked out, wearing a bark blue, the same color as Jimmy's suit, knee long dress and a light cream sweater on top of it. She was quiet, walking down the stairs and taking her coat out of the main closet, Jimmy just walked behind her, taking his coat but not putting it on. He opened the front door and walked to his car, JD followed him.  
  
As they sat in the car JD said "can we stop and buy some flowers on the way there?"  
  
Jimmy looked at her and nodded  
  
They drove in silence, only stopping to buy 10 white lilacs, they were JD's favorite flowers, but she didn't tell that to Jimmy.  
  
They came to the graveyard, Jimmy parked the car, and they both got out of it "I'll meet you here in an hour" JD said, walking away, not waiting for an answer, she didn't need him there, she had to do this alone  
  
Jimmy thought about following her, but he decided to just leave her alone and walked to other direction, to the graves he knew  
  
JD firstly walked to the Gordon's double grave, this she could handle, they died, one after another, he grandmother not wanting to live without her grandfather, two doctors who loved each other too much, and after the heart attack, that killed her grandfather, her grandmother got sick, not willing to fight, after the death of her beloved husband. They had the fairy tale love, they were soul mates, and they both died, two weeks apart.   
  
She stood in front of the big stone, it looked smaller now, than it looked when she last saw it, 5 years ago, she sat on her knees and started talking "Hello grandfather, grandmother ..." she was always a little official with them "I hope you are ok, up there, you must be happy together and now with mom and everyone else. Don't worry about me, I can take care of my self" she put two lilacs and got up, cleaning her knees "I miss you" she said walking away  
  
Next, she went to Grandfather Fox, his grave was near Chief Taylor's grave, she kneeled again "Hey grandpa, Hello Chief Taylor" she said looking at the next grave "I miss you so much grandpa, I love you so much" she felt her tears start, but she didn't want to cry, not on Chief's grave "having fun with everyone? In heaven?... Take care of everyone there Chief, I miss you all, but I will survive" she got up and put one flower at her grandfather's grave and took one step to Chief Taylor's grave, putting one flower there as well "Take care of my grandfather Chief"  
  
She walked a few steps forward and stood before Alex's grave, a tear fell down her cheek, she sat on the grass, near the grave "Hey Alex... Sorry for not coming to your funeral, New York just had too many bad memories," she was trying to stop the tears in her eyes but nothing helped, she couldn't control them anymore "but now I live here... The funny part is, you know my father, James Doherty..." she sat there for a few minutes in silence "If you were here, this move would be much easier, but then... I guess, I wouldn't have learned what ever I still have to learn" she smiled to herself "You made an impression on them as well, they named their kid after you, but you probably knew that" she knew what she was doing now, she was stalling "I never told you, but you was my role model, but I will never be brave enough to became a firefighter, so I decided to became a doctor" another moment or silence, JD took a long, deep breath "'It is time to face the fear', like you said when the Chiefs died" she got up from the graves "Bye Alex, this time it will not take so long for me to visit you" she closed her eyes for a moment remembering the Chief's funeral, she opened her eyes, dried the tears with her hand, put the lilac on Alex's grave and slowly walked away, to the one place she didn't want to go  
  
Meanwhile, Jimmy was doing his own circle of the graveyard, he went to visit all his friend's and fellow firefighter's graves and after he left Lieutenant Johnson's grave, he walked to Alex's grave, he saw JD sitting and crying there, saying something, every now and then, tears of his own fell to the ground, he wanted to run to her and hug her, but his legs wouldn't move, he just stood there, 10 meters away from JD, watching her cry. After she left he came and stood in front on Alex's grave "Hey Alex, How are you?... Guess what? You would have a kick out of this... the girl that was here a few seconds ago, she is... she... she is my daughter. I wish you would be here, you probably know her better than I do... " he remembered Alex's blue eyes, that made his start crying again "Alex is getting big, we named his after you and Bobby, maybe that wasn't a great idea, Kim probably home crying now, sorry she is not here, you know her and graveyards..." he dried his eyes "She misses you... so do I... I wish you would be here and put me back in my place, I left the 55 a while ago, now I am at BedStuy..." he continued to tell her about his new life  
  
JD walked slowly to her parent's grave, she could see it but she didn't have the power to go over there, she was ready to go back to the car but it was 'now or never', she walked over and sat near it, touching the letters of their names "Hey ma, dad" tears fell on her cheeks "I am not crying dad" she said, while drying the tears "So... I met him" she sniffed the air, trying to make the tears go back as well "He is ok, he looks a lot like me, they all do... Don't worry about me, I get a feeling they will take care of me, and if they will not, I can take care of my self. I still don't see why you loved his so much, maybe in a while… but in my heart I will only have one dad, and it is you" she kissed the name on the cold stone "They have a little baby..." she looked at the writing on the grave 'An eternal home for two little souls that never had a chance to grow'. That was her breaking point, she couldn't do this without crying, so she got up, leaving 4 flowers on the grave "I love you" she run away, wanting to forget this ever happened, maybe still wake up from this horrible dream  
  
JD run to the car, Jimmy was already there, they got in and drove home, she unnoticing played with the one Lilac that was left, Jimmy noticed it and as they parked the car he asked: "One more left?" just trying to make her talk after the quiet ride home   
  
She looked at it, noticing it for the first time, she gave it to Jimmy and run into the house. He didn't understood what just happened; he walked in the house, as she slammed hers room door  
  
10 minutes later he knocked on her door, not waiting for an answer he opened it and saw her head buried in the pillows, he had the Lilac in a little vase, and put it on the bedside table, near the pictures from the wedding and others, he sat on the edge of the bed turning to JD and rubbing her back, he saw the open album that lay near her, he noticed how happy she was in all of those pictures, the big smile, the sparkling eyes, he didn't see her like that even once, the whole time she was there.  
  
He felt her move and stopped rubbing her back, she turned around and looked at him, her face and eyes were red from crying and she hugged a pillow   
  
"I miss them" she choked out with a broken voice, he felt her pain and he wanted to make it go away, but he didn't know how, so all he did was hug her, she put her head on his shoulder, not knowing what else to do, she felt safe in his arms, just like she felt with her father and grandfather.  
  
'Maybe, her mom didn't make a mistake, falling in love with him, after all' 


	5. Family Time part 1

Chapter 5 - Family Time Part 1  
  
Note: This is a double chapter, the second part will be added soon, Enjoy  
  
November 25th 2006  
  
----  
  
It has been 3 weeks and a half, since JD moved with the Doherty's. Things were still tense like hell. Jimmy and JD had their moment, but she didn't let it repeat. She didn't want another father; she didn't want to develop feelings to this family, more than she had to.  
  
Jimmy couldn't think about anything but JD, and Kim was getting really tired of Jimmy, JD and Joey, they all acted like guests in her house. Joey didn't feel comfortable around JD, so he spent most of his time out side, most of the time she didn't even knew where he was. JD wasn't home a lot, as well, and when she was home she spent the time alone in her room, Kim really didn't know where she went after school. Jimmy was all over the place, and his mind was always in space. They didn't spent time in privet since they found out about JD, and that really made Kim mad, she missed him, her family, the time they used to spend together, so she decided to make her family talk, make JD part of the family, if she liked it or not.  
  
--07:30 A.M. Doherty's house--  
  
It was typical morning, well typical for the last three weeks, since JD started her school. She really hated it, everything; the uniform, the sisters, the religionist kids, she didn't have any friends yet, the only one who talked to her, occasionally was Joey, they had one class together, they still weren't close, but Joey tried, partly because he knew that older boys liked her and that will make him more popular, sooner or later.  
  
Kim woke up, sending her hand to Jimmy's half of the bed, but he wasn't there, she stood up and walked to the nursery, seeing Jimmy playing with the baby, that was the only thing he did lately, he spent all him time with Robert. She knew why, he didn't want to miss a thing with him, like he did with JD and Joey. Robert was getting so active lately and noisy, he was always mumbling and moving, he didn't crawl yet, but he always kicked his hands and legs. Kim smiled to herself and went to Joey's room to make sure he was up already, he came late last night, he was doing his science project with a neighbor girl, Tara, and he spent a lot of time at her place, lately.  
  
She walked in the room and saw him still asleep, she sat on the edge of his bed and gently rubbed his back, he suddenly jumped into a sitting position.  
  
"Hey, sweetie, you got home late last night, did you finish your project?" she asked him rubbing hand  
  
"No, we still have a week till we exhibit it, and we still have a few things to take care of" he said  
  
"Ok, just take it easy, because it is talking all you power. Now get really to school, I will drive you in 20 minutes" she said, walking out of his room  
  
"Sure" he said getting up from his bed.  
  
JD was getting ready in her room, she got late yesterday as well, being a paramedic again was fun but weary, she didn't had a Lieutenant father at this station, and she wasn't a little girl, anymore, so she was like everyone else. She told the family she got a job, but she didn't tell them what it was, they didn't know she was a paramedic, she said that she don't want them to come and embarrass her there, that made them think she went into a fast food industry, that was exactly what she wanted them to think.  
  
Kim knocked on the door: "May I come in?"  
  
"Sure" JD said getting out of her bathroom with the uniform already on her  
  
"Is everything ok at work?" Kim tried to pull as much information from her as possible about her job  
  
"Do you need a ride to there or back home after it?" Kim asked, still trying to figure out the mystery job  
  
"No, I got a ride" she said, putting some books into her bag  
  
"Are you sure? Because I don't mind, and I am sure Jimmy won't, his shift is ending about the same time as your"   
  
"No, it is ok, one of the guys, gives me a ride, he lives on my way" she made it sound like that guy was a teenager, when the truth was, he was over 30, but she trusted him, it was Rob Hamilton, her new partner  
  
"Maybe you can invite him for dinner one time"   
  
"I don't think so" laughing to herself "I try to keep my work and my family separated from each other" she said, while walking pass Kim and down the stairs, trough the living room and dinning room, to the kitchen, making a toast to herself.  
  
Kim left her room and went to get dressed  
  
"Joey, we leave in 5 minutes" she yelled while living her room, already dressed, and making her way to the kitchen, where JD was sitting and reading the newspaper and Jimmy was feeding Robert, Joey came running into the kitchen after her, quickly making himself a toast and getting juice from the fridge. Kim watched all of them in one room, it was a nice picture, except no one talked, well only Jimmy and Robert, but that wasn't a real talk.  
  
"We should do something this weekend" she suggested "as a family"  
  
Everyone stopped what ever they were doing and looked at her, not knowing what to say, was that a good idea or a bad one?! No one knew the answer  
  
"Ahhh..." JD tried to come with excuse, it was her birthday, she just thought about forgetting it, but now she couldn't  
  
"That is a great idea, we can rent a cabinet in the forest for the weekend" Jimmy said, cutting JD "We can fish, swim, hike..." he continued  
  
"Ok" Joey said, after thinking for a while, that might be fun, they didn't had a family vacation in a long time.  
  
"Whatever" JD mumbled, while getting up from her chair and walking out of the back door to the car, Joey followed her  
  
"Great, I'll set it up" Kim said, with a wide smile on her face, she walked to Jimmy and kissed him lightly on the lips, and kissed Robert on his head "Love you" she said as she walked out of the back door, leaving Jimmy to think about the upcoming weekend  
  
--22:00 P.M.--  
  
It was a very boring day at school, for JD, she skipped the last period, and just walked to firehouse 17 on foot, it was getting really cold, but to her luck, it didn't rain. The shift was slow as well, and there was only an hour left to it, and this boring day will be over, she thought.  
  
They were at the hospital, brining some old woman, who forgot to take her medications, JD saw a lot of firefighters, but she didn't think anything about it. She went to the front desk and started filling the forms, while Rob talked to some paramedics and firefighters  
  
"What's going on?" JD asked when Rob came to the front desk  
  
"Some big fire, a few firefighters got hurt" he said, matter of factly  
  
They finished the report and got a call about an accident, as they left to the bus, JD heard her name being called, she looked back but seen no one that she knew, so she went further, she heard it again, this time Rob looked back as well and said: "Lieutenant, I am sorry, but we have a call"  
  
-------------  
  
Jimmy spent all his time before the shift with Robert, while Kim was making the arrangements for their family weekend.  
  
He picked Joey up from school and dropped him at Tara's, and went to work. His day started slow, but around 8 P.M. there was a call about a big fire, they rushed there, and found a 20 stories house with people inside, fire coming out of the 14th floor windows. They went inside and rescued as many people as they could, as the fire spread to higher and lower stories and the house started to collapse on them, they were told to get out of it, Jimmy was the last to get out, dragging a fellow firefighter that was hit on his head, when the ceiling fell on them, and a 7 years old girl that he found on the 12th floor, hiding under a bed. He wasn't injured on the outside, but inside his lungs where burning, because he gave his oxygen mask to the little girl, barely getting enough of it, him self. He was brought to the hospital to be examined, after being checked, he walked out to the waiting area, joining his friends there. He saw a young paramedic, he wasn't sure he was it correctly so he asked one of the guys: "Who is that?" pointing at the young girl  
  
"Aren't she kind of young for you" one of the firefighters' teased him, but Jimmy wasn't in a teasing mood "Who that is???" He said raising his voice, but still not screaming  
  
"JD Fox, or something like that, cool down, why?" the firefighter said, raising his hands in protection  
  
"Station 17, she is 16 or something, but I heard she is really good" another firefighter added  
  
Jimmy heard enough, he was mad, he thought she was making fries or cleaning tables, not helping out on the streets, to strangers, that wasn't the right job for a teenager, especially his teenager. He saw her leave and he run after her calling her name, the first time he was blocked by another Lieutenant "Doherty, nice job out there" the Lieutenant said, slapping Jimmy on his shoulder, Jimmy just nodded and walked by him.  
  
"JD!" Jimmy said again, this time the man walking out of ER with her, turned back as well "Lieutenant, I am sorry, but we have a call"   
  
"She is not going" Jimmy said angrily  
  
"James!" JD called  
  
"Lieutenant, with all do respect, you can't tell us what to do, we have our own Lieutenant, and she is approved" he said pointing at JD  
  
"I didn't approve it" he said madly  
  
"James! Stop it" JD said loudly  
  
"Like I said Lieutenant, we have our own Lieutenant, let's go JD" he said turning his back to Jimmy  
  
"She is not going anywhere" Jimmy cried "JD, my car, now!"  
  
JD was getting mad, she hated it, she hated him, 'her parents never would have done a scene' "NO!!! I have another hour" she said madly  
  
"JD!!!" Jimmy screamed  
  
"What is going on here?" Rob asked  
  
"I am her father! And I didn't approve of this!" Jimmy screamed, looking at JD's eyes, she was mad, so was he  
  
"What?" Rod asked in confusion  
  
"I don't need your approval, I've been doing this for years, before you even knew I existed" she hit his weak point, twice, he hated being called James and reminded of the fact that he wasn't there for his kids, in her case, didn't even knew he had her  
  
"JD..." he said trying to lower his anger level, after what she said "Get. In. My. Car... Lets GO!" He looked around, it was totally quiet, every face in the room looked at them "Olsen! You are in charge for the rest of the shift" he said pointing at a firefighter that stood in the end of the ER.  
  
JD just stood there, brushing her hair, not believing what have happened now, Jimmy walked out of the ER "JD, NOW!!!" He said one more time to his daughter that didn't follow him. JD, not wanting to cause another scene went after her biological father.  
  
They got into his Lieutenant Fire car and drove to BedStuy headquarters, the ride was quiet, Jimmy knew that if she will talk he would say something that he will regret, JD felt the same.   
  
Jimmy got into the building, JD following him, he got into his office, took his bag and keys, and left it, on his way out, he put the Lieutenant Fire car keys on Debra's table "Can you give this back, I have a little family thing to take care" he said calmly, looking at JD "Sure thing" She said, looking at JD. JD hated the looks she got from both of them and turned away.  
  
Jimmy went to his car, JD still following him, and they drove home, still in total silence.  
  
--22:43 P.M. Doherty's House--  
  
Kim was sitting in the living room, watching TV, when she heard a car pull in their halt, she got up from the couch and walked to the window, she hoped it was JD and the guy that gives her a ride everyday, she really wanted to know who it was. Kim was surprised when she saw Jimmy's car, he had 15 more minutes to his shift, she started to panic right away, she saw him getting out of the car, he was ok, 'that's good', then she saw JD, she got of Jimmy's car as well, and she had a paramedic uniform on, she noticed now, that Jimmy had his uniform on, as well, "What the hell" she asked out loud.  
  
As Kim stood back from the window, Jimmy entered the front door and JD followed him, slamming the door harshly. Both JD and Jimmy had mad looks  
  
"What is going on?" Kim asked her husband "Why are you in uniform?" She asked JD  
  
That triggered Jimmy and he started to yell "She is a PARAMEDIC!!!!" moving around the room nervously  
  
"What?" Kim didn't got it  
  
"Her job, she is a paramedic, over at 17!" he screamed  
  
Kim speechless, looked at JD with a question  
  
JD saw it, and as Jimmy got calmer she finally said: "I've been doing this since I was 12. Dad was the Lieutenant at 34 where I worked" she said, meaning her other dad and not Jimmy  
  
"I. Don't. Care!!!!" Jimmy's face become read  
  
"Why didn't you tell us?" Kim asked, going to Jimmy and trying to calm him down  
  
"A Fire Lieutenant and a stay at home mom?!" JD didn't know that Kim was a paramedic herself "I didn'...." she didn't have a chance to finish when Kim cut her  
  
"I am not a stay at home mom, I am a paramedic, myself" Kim said calmly  
  
Wow, that came as a shock to JD, she was sure, Kim had never worked a day in her life, she didn't know anything about her life "I didn't know" She said, still in shock "Why did you have to make suck a scene about it, James?" She remembered the past hour "Now I will be fired"  
  
Jimmy looked up at her, from the couch he was sitting in "No, now you will quit!!!" He tried to say it without raising his voice, but it didn't work "You are GROUNDED!"  
  
"That is so not fair!!!" JD shout  
  
"Not fair????" Jimmy looked at her, a little amused "Why is that not fair?" he asked, wanted to hear what she had to say for herself  
  
"Because you two are doing this everyday and I can't???!!!" She said, now knowing that Kim did it as well, worked into her favor  
  
"We! Don't lie about it" Kim said trying to justify Jimmy's behavior  
  
"Fine! You know what? I am grounded, Ok, I get it, I lied, I get punished for it, but you CAN'T make me quit" she started walking toward the stairs  
  
"We are not done here, JD" Jimmy said  
  
JD turned, now facing Jimmy and Kim again, crossed her arms in from of her chest  
  
"And YES, we can make you quit, I am your father, and what I say is FINAL!" Jimmy said, putting his hand on Kim's and squeezing it, as if he was asking her, if he was doing the right thing  
  
Joey got home, he entered the house, putting his coat in the closet  
  
"I HATE YOU!" JD cried, and went to her room, she didn't had any problems saying that, she didn't have a lot of feeling toward them yet, but on the other hand maybe she did and that what made her hate this whole thing even more.  
  
Joey's head followed her until she got in her room, then her turned to his parents, who looked mad. He tried to go quietly upstairs but Jimmy stopped him   
  
"And you!" He said loudly  
  
Joey turned back "What?" he said in a little scared voice  
  
"What is the deal with you getting home this late?"   
  
"Science project" Joey said quickly, wanting to leave before he will get in trouble  
  
"Till 11 P.M.? I don't think so. From now on you home by 8 on school nights. Got it?"   
  
Joey was afraid to fight him now so all he said was a quiet "Yeah" as he went to his room  
  
Jimmy just sat there, his hand still on Kim's,   
  
Kim got up and kissed him softly on the forehead "You did the right thing"  
  
She sat near him on the couch, he let his head fall on her lap "Wow, a paramedic..." he said softly, his lungs still hurt from the fire and his throat hurts from all the screaming, and every other muscle in his body, from pulling that firefighter and the girl for 12 stories.  
  
Kim saw the pain on his face "We will talk about this tomorrow, lets go get you a nice hot shower" she got up, pulling him on his feet. She walked up the stairs, holding his hand in her hands and taking him to the bathroom.  
  
As they entered to bathroom, Kim faced Jimmy, his face was black but under it she could see the redness, he was still warm and angry, she started kissing him softly, feeling his hot lips and tasting the coal, that still covered his face and lips, since the fire, he finally started to kiss her back. Her hand reached and caressed Jimmy's face, gently pulling him for another kiss, this time opening her mouth, letting Jimmy's tongue wrestle with hers, Jimmy's hands pulling her body closer to him, his hands pulling her shirt over her head, getting rid of all her cloths and his own. She took his hand and pulled him into the tub, turning on the hot water.  
  
She laid her back on his chest, her hands caressing his as he embraced her closer to him, kissing her neck softly...  
  
November 26th 2006  
  
--07:50 A.M. Doherty's House--  
  
It was really quiet morning, Kim let Jimmy sleep in, as she woke up to feed Robert and drive the kids to school. She took Robert to the kitchen, it was empty, usually by this time, Jimmy would be sitting and feeding Robert, JD would be reading the news paper and eating toast and Joey would run in a something before Kim would give his and JD a ride to school. Today it was completely empty, no JD, no Joey. She took Robert and walked with him upstairs, knocking on JD's door, she opened it slowly, the room was empty, she walked to her bathroom and knocked on that door  
  
No answer  
  
She opened it, it was empty as well 'Maybe JD walked to school today, after what happened yesterday' she tried to calm her self as she walked to Joey's room, It was also empty, now she started to panic 'He didn't walk to school alone since… never!'  
  
She run to her room, to wake up Jimmy, when she heard loud noises coming from outside the nursery, she walked in it and looked out of the window, the view was to the back yard, she saw Joey and JD there, yelling at each other  
  
"You are nothing but trouble" Joey said "Why did you have to come here?"   
  
"Oh, you think I want to be here?" JD screamed even louder "This is one big nightmare for me"  
  
"So go back" he said, lowing his voice, he started feel bad for her  
  
"You think I wouldn't if I could?!" she lowed her voice as well "I hate this. I hate you all" she pushed him   
  
"I hate you too, I got in trouble because of you!" he pushed her back  
  
Up until now, no one ever pushed her, when she was in a bad mood she used to push her boyfriend but he just stood there, waiting for her to cool down.  
  
Jimmy walked in the nursery "what all the commotion?" he asked, taking Robert from Kim  
  
"Your kids…" she said, looking down at them, she saw JD punch Joey on the nose, he lost his balance for a minute but then he quickly jumped on JD, taking her down  
  
Jimmy gave Robert back to Kim and run outside to stop the fight. Kim run after him, holding Robert in her arms.  
  
Both JD and Joey knew fighting wasn't the answer to anything, but it was nice to get out all the frustration that built inside.   
  
By the time they got to the back yard, Joey was sitting in the grass and JD was checking his nose  
  
"I am sorry, I didn't mean" She said touching his nose slightly  
  
"Ouch, I am sorry too" Joey said  
  
"What is going on here?" Jimmy asked running to them, he saw Joey's bleeding nose and JD's cut hand  
  
"Nothing" they said together  
  
Kim run over giving Robert to Jimmy and going to check on her son's nose  
  
"Oh, so you two just decided to do a little wrestling match?" he said sarcastically  
  
"It is broken" Kim said, helping Joey up "I'll take his to the hospital, do you need stitches" she asked JD, looking at her cut   
  
"I will be ok" JD answered "It is not deep"   
  
She tried to be angry at JD and Joey, but she couldn't, they were brothers, that had to happen sooner or later  
  
Jimmy on the other hand, didn't see it like that, he was mad  
  
"What the hell did you think?" he asked both JD and Joey, as they walked to the kitchen  
  
They didn't answer  
  
What could he do? Ground them? Cancel the weekend?  
  
"Jimmy…" Kim whispered "let it go, that is how they dealt with everything" She opened the first aid cabinet and got some bandages "Give Joey some ice for the nose, Jimmy" she said   
  
"Sit" she pointed to a chair, JD sat and Kim bandaged her cut   
  
"Don't let is happened, ever again. Understood?" she said, changing her look from JD to Joey  
  
"Yeah" they both said   
  
"I am sorry" JD added looking at Joey's broken nose  
  
"Let's go, I will drop you two at school after the hospital" she said, looking at Jimmy, he was still mad from last night, 'no way she would leave JD here with him, now'  
  
--11:00 A.M. Doherty's house--  
  
It's been 2 and a half hours since Kim left with the kids, Jimmy was going nuts, 'why is it taking her so long?!'   
  
He heard the back door opened, and run to the kitchen "How is he?" he asked, not giving her even a second to take her coat down  
  
"It is only a broken nose, he is fine" she looked at him with warm smile  
  
"I… I don't know what to do with her" he said, sitting in a chair "It is like, she is trying to hurt me"  
  
Kim, took a bottle of juice out of the fridge and cookies from the counter, and put them on the table, in front of Jimmy, sitting near him "So far only Joey got hurt" she wanted it to sound like a joke but instead Jimmy gave her a hurt look   
  
"I don't say, that what they did was right, but that was their way to deal with the new satiation… JD got hurt too, maybe even more than Joey did, but inside, and she is not showing that to us" She knew, that it must be harder on her than anyone else in the house   
  
"Let's just forget this, it will be better" she said taking a cookie "Her birthday is on the 29th right?"  
  
"That what she said" he got up and took 2 glasses and poured the juice in them   
  
"So what do you think we should get her?" she asked   
  
"Medical insurance" he joked "I really don't know"  
  
"I think I have an idea" Kim said, smiling to herself 


	6. Family Time part 2

Note: Please excuse me for grammar and spelling mistakes, I am really sorry but it is hard for me, because English is not my first or second language.  
  
Chapter 6 – Family Time Part 2  
  
November 28th 2006  
  
--06:43 A.M. Doherty's House—  
  
It was really early in the morning, but they decided that they will get out there as early as possible, to spend as much time as they could away from home, maybe a change of atmosphere will change the mood they all were in; Jimmy was still mad at JD, for both lying and braking Joey's nose, Joey was down, because the guys at school made fun of him being beaten by a girl, JD felt terrible for that, but she was also sad, because it was her first birthdays without her mom. Only Kim and Robert were excited; it was the first Robert and family vacation since she remarried Jimmy.  
  
Kim woke everyone up around 6:30 A.M. none of them were tired, both JD and Joey were grounded so they went to bed early and Jimmy had the night off, so he got a good night sleep as well.  
  
By 7:00 A.M. Jimmy was sitting in the car, Kim was running back and forth from the house to the car, putting stuff in the trunk, Jimmy was helping her at first but she sent him to the car, because he was messing her order of things. As she put the last bags in, she called the kids out; JD was watching TV, it was way too early on a Saturday morning for anything good to be on TV, so she just listened to music, Joey was sitting next to her, dressing up Robert and playing with him. When Joey heard Kim calling, he picked up Robert and walked out of the house, JD followed him, taking her coat from the closet and closing the door. She looked up at the sky, they were dark 'Oh great, this will be indoor vacation' she thought as she sat in the car.  
  
The ride started out quietly; Jimmy wasn't in the best mood to talk, he just concentrated on the road, still every couple of minutes his mind slipped to the fight between him and JD, and the fight she had with Joey, and his talk with Kim, he knew he should let it go, but his mind just refused to do that, 'Why?'. Kim was reading the instructions to her new digital camera. Joey was bored out of his mind, 'Why no one is talking?! Say SOMETHING' he yelled in his mind, 'Maybe I should say something first, but what?' he started thinking about topics and finally snapped "At least turn the radio on!" he said it a little louder than he wanted, everyone looked at him at once and he just looked out of the window to not see the looks he got from his parents. Kim turned the radio on.   
  
JD didn't mind the silence, she was deep in her own thoughts, how this vacation would go? Remembering all the stuff that happened the last week, she looked at Joey for a second and then back outside the window, his nose was still bandaged, and she felt really bad about it, she never hit anyone and defiantly didn't break anyone's nose, and the first time she did it, to her own brother? She hoped it wouldn't rain, and as on cue she saw drops of water on her window. It was raining, nothing weird for this time of the year, but to her it was really bad, that meant they will all be stuck at the cabinet the whole weekend. 'Please stop raining' she said in her mind, looking at the dark sky.  
  
"Oh wonderful" Joey said sarcastically "Now we can't go fishing!!!"  
  
"It should clear up soon" Kim said  
  
A little after 8 A.M. they got to their rental cabinet, it wasn't too big and it wasn't too small; Robert will sleep with Jimmy and Kim and Joey will share the room with JD, there was a living room, with fire place and a dinner table and a little kitchen.  
  
The rain has stopped and the skies were clearing.  
  
As the whole family got out of the car, took their bags out of the trunk and walked to the cabinet, Kim stopped them  
  
"Time for family picture" she said, this was the perfect opportunity, they all were there and it was a very nice looking forest and lake background  
  
"Do you want me to take the picture?" JD said, not expecting being in the family picture  
  
But Kim had another idea in her mind, JD was a part of their family, and she wanted her in the picture "No, you are going to be in it with the rest of us"  
  
JD didn't know what to say to that, 'was she ready to be in someone else family picture?'  
  
"Stand right there and smile in 10 seconds" Kim set the camera on, and walked to her family, Jimmy stood near Joey and Robert was sitting in his arms, JD was a little on the side from Joey but as Kim came closer she stood behind JD and filled the gap between her and Joey, putting her hand on JD's shoulder pulling her a little closer to Joey, and the other hand on Jimmy's shoulder, that looked like a real close family, they all smiled and Jimmy rubbed Robert's stomach so that the baby would giggle, JD wasn't so comfortable with Kim's touch but she forced a smile on her self anyway.   
  
The camera flashed and they left their position.  
  
The whole family entered the cabinet; Joey run with his bag to the second floor, by the time JD walked in their room, he was already laying on the upper level of the two story bed   
  
"I called it first" he said jumping down from the bed too close to JD, hitting her with his elbow  
  
"Ouch!" she pushed him "This will be just awesome" she said sarcastically  
  
"So-rry" Joey said cynically as he walked out of the room  
  
JD put her stuff on her bed and went to the living room, where the whole family was  
  
"So what does everyone want to do?" Jimmy asked as he saw JD sitting in the bottom of the stairs  
  
"Fishing!" Joey said really loud  
  
"I think, I'll go biking" JD said pointing to the window, outside of it she saw 3 big bikes, she got up from the step and started walking to the door  
  
"I think I will go with her" Kim said walking after JD "ok?"  
  
"I guess" JD said, she didn't want to be stuck with anyone, she wanted to just be alone, but it didn't work  
  
"So I will take Robert and we will have a little guy thing" Jimmy said smiling and kissing Robert's head, which was sitting in his lap all along  
  
"Enjoy" Kim said while closing the door  
  
JD took the dark red bike with white helmet and Kim took a dark blue one and a dark green helmet, they put the helmets on and rode along a big pathway in the woods  
  
It was quiet for a while, only the sound of the nearby lake and the wind, but Kim remembered that this ride along had a purpose and that was to get to know JD as much as possible, she lived with them for almost a month and still they knew almost nothing about her  
  
"How long where you a paramedic?" Kim started with something that she knew they both could relate  
  
JD looked at the woman that rode beside her, at first she thought to just ignore her, but she came to conclusion that telling her what she needed and wanted to hear will get her of her back sooner than just ignoring her, it also could be the little voice inside her that said, she have to open up to them someday, after all, they were her family now, but being as stubborn as she was, pushed that thought away "taking shifts for about 2 years now, before that I just rode with the medics"   
  
"And that was ok with everyone?" Kim wondered  
  
"My father was the Lieutenant" she answered Kim's questions  
  
"How did you start riding with the medics?" Kim continued her investigation  
  
"After my grandfather died and my mom went back to work my dad took me to the station after school, and when he got a call I went with the medics and was their buss boy… well girl"  
  
"Why did you start taking shifts?"  
  
"About two years ago, a newbie didn't show up so my father said it is ok if I will cover for him till he gets there, he never came, got into an accident on the way, and that was my first shift and after that, while they were looking for a new newbie I started riding and I became the newbie. How about you?" JD thought if she is giving all this information at least she can get some back  
  
"You mean my first shift?" Kim asked in disbelieve that JD asked her a question  
  
"Yeah"   
  
"Oh, I remember that day really good, it was also the first time I met your father"  
  
"James" JD corrected her  
  
"Yeah, I was confused newbie and when I came to the firehouse, your fath… I mean Jimmy and some other firefighters were playing football and the ball hit me in the head" she giggled and continued "and Jimmy almost hit me going after the ball, my first impression of him was; arrogant and snobby guy, because he didn't even apologies, just smiled as he run after the ball. It was also the first day I saw someone die, so I was a little shaky and the guys asked me if I wanted to go out for drinks with them and I hooked up with Jimmy there" she was smiling as the memories went trough her mind  
  
JD on the other hand looked a little repulsive "Didn't have to know the last part" she said  
  
Kim looked at her and laughed quietly  
  
"Do you have a boyfriend in L.A.?"  
  
"Had. But we split up because of me moving here"  
  
"What about long term relationship?"  
  
"They never work"   
  
Kim noticed the sadness in JD voice  
  
"How long where you together?"  
  
"The day of the accident was our 1 year anniversary"  
  
"Oh" Kim didn't know what to say  
  
"So we figured that it won't work"  
  
"Sorry" she was feeling like crying but she stopped herself from doing so "How about you and James?"  
  
"We were married for 6 years and divorced and now we are married again for about 10 months" the only respond she got was a look from JD, so she continued to tell JD about herself and James "He was also married to Brook for a few weeks"  
  
That got a big respond from JD in a form of a very surprised look and laugh "why the short marriages?"   
  
"He cheated on us" she didn't want to tell that, but somehow she felt she had too  
  
"So why are you back with him?" JD was happy to know that what she felt for Jimmy at the beginning had a base, but somehow she didn't feel that anymore  
  
"He changed. A lot"  
  
Suddenly, out of nowhere, it started to rain, the girls where far from their cabinet, but they didn't have a choice but to ride back  
  
"Oh shit" JD yelled  
  
"Not good" Kim said, laughing at JD's sudden scream  
  
It was already cold and now it became even colder as their coats were soaked with rain, they rode as fast as they could and the path became muddy, as they saw their cabinet JD's bike slipped in the mud and she fell of it, landing hard on the ground. Kim quickly stopped and went to look over JD, she had a lot of bruises and she had a few cuts on her face, legs and arms, but nothing serious   
  
"Are you ok?" Kim asked while examining her  
  
"Yeah, I don't think anything is broken"  
  
Kim helped her get up and they walked with the bikes to the cabinet, they didn't care about the rain, they already were soaked and cold.  
  
Jimmy was looking out of the window, worried about his wife and daughter. It's been almost an hour since the rain started, and then he finally saw them walking, side by side, he took his rain coat and run outside to help them  
  
"What happened?" Jimmy asked when he saw JD's bruised face  
  
"She fell from her bike on the way back" Kim explained  
  
"Are you two ok?" he was really worried  
  
They got fast into the cabinet   
  
"We are soaked and JD is all bruised, get me the first aid kit" Kim said to her husband, Joey came running to them when he heard them coming   
  
"Mom! Are you ok?" he looked happy to see her  
  
"Oh Joey, bring me some towels, will you" Kim said in a loving voice, it was nice to know her son worried about her  
  
"Sure" he said as he run back to the second floor  
  
Jimmy got back with the first aid kit and Kim bandaged JD's cuts and bruises, they were still wet, but first thing was to make sure JD will not get an infection, after they bandaged her, Kim and JD went to take a shower, unfortunately there was only one shower, so Kim let JD be the first one. After JD got out, Kim already was dry, but she still went to take that warm shower she thought about the whole way back.  
  
After the shower, JD went and lay on her bed, she was sure she got a cold after that experience, her whole body hurt from the fall and her head hurt, and not only because of the cuts. After laying there for a few minutes she drifted to sleep.  
  
She slept for hours, no one wanted to wake her up and when she finally woke up it was around 6 P.M., her head didn't hurt so much anymore but her bruises still did. She stood up from the bed and walked downstairs quietly, the whole family sat there in front of the fire place and talked quietly. Jimmy was the first one to notice her "Hey, sleepy head" he called after her, hearing him call her with a pet name really made her happy, and without noticing she smiled  
  
"How do you feel?" Kim asked "You were out of it for a while"  
  
"Better" she sat on the other end of the couch where Joey was sitting; Kim sat in Jimmy's lap on the other couch and Robert was sitting in his car seat near Jimmy and Kim  
  
"Do you want something to eat or drink?" Kim asked  
  
JD shook her head "I am not hungry"   
  
"I'll get you some hot chocolate milk" Joey said, getting up from the couch and walking to the kitchen area  
  
JD was in shock, he actually cared about her, even after she broke his nose? She didn't feel like someone cared about her since Lionel and Green left.  
  
They all talked to each other, smiled and laughed, JD for the first time felt like a part of this the family, not some stranger, they probably felt the same way cause their conversation wasn't the same one they had for the last month every time JD was in the room, it was more private, family stuff, old stories, but JD didn't hear all of them, she smiled every now and then, but her mind was still thinking about this new feeling she had inside. One of her thoughts was to shut this feeling and push her away, but she enjoyed it.  
  
"JD, do you mind sharing some family vacation stories?" Joey asked her  
  
"Huh?" she was confused for a moment but quickly got what they wanted "The trip to Paris when I was 13 was fun, Paris is amazing" she started telling them about the trip, all the places they saw, the fun things she did with her mother and father.  
  
She finished her story a little after 11 P.M.; she noticed they all looked tired; they didn't have the 6 hours nap like she did  
  
"I think you guys should hit the bed" Kim said, she noticed the tired looks as well  
  
"Yeah I am tired" Joey said, getting up "love you" he kissed both Kim and Jimmy and them kneeled and kissed sleeping Robert and went to bed  
  
"I'll go too" Jimmy said "Are you coming?" he asked Kim  
  
"No, I will keep her company a little" she said smiling at JD  
  
"Go, I am ok" she didn't feel so comfortable being alone again with Kim, they were getting too close this day  
  
"Are you sure?" Kim asked   
  
"Yeah"   
  
Kim gave Jimmy her hand and they walked upstairs taking Robert with them  
  
JD left alone in the living room, she wasn't tired at all, she was a little bored, luckily there was a TV in the room, she found the remote and started flipping trough channels, she landed on an old movie but she didn't care, her mind was elsewhere, after a few hours of looking into the TV but thinking about other stuff, she felt herself falling asleep, she turned the TV off and took a blanket that lay on the other couch and closed her eyes, before she knew it, she was sound a sleep.  
  
--07:23 A.M. Rental Cabinet--  
  
JD was sleeping on the couch, it wasn't a great sleep, he head hurt and she was sure she had a fever, she was dreaming about her mom, the way she took care of her when she was sick, but her dream was cut by some kind of a noise, at first is was far away and blurred but with every second it became clearer and clearer, finally she could understand the words "Birthday … you… Happy…" She shot her eyes open, her head was buried in the couch pillow, her head hurt and those voices still were there, she wanted to see what that noise was about so she turned around, but forgetting that she wasn't on her queen size, bed she slide off the couch and hit the hard floor "Ouch" she whispered as the pain went trough her body, she landed on her side but quickly was turned over to her back, she finally opened her eyes and saw Kim, Jimmy and Joey with Robert in his arms, kneeling beside her  
  
"Are you ok?" Kim asked with concerned voice  
  
"I will survive" JD said, standing up and sitting on the couch "What's going on?" she looked at the people around her, they all had party hats on, a cake was on the floor and Joey held a medium size wrapped box with big bow on it.  
  
JD rubbed her eyes, maybe she is still dreaming, but no, she felt the rubbing and the pain of hitting the floor, so this wasn't a dream  
  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY" They all yelled together as they sat in the couch near her, Joey sat of the floor in front of her sitting Robert in his lap, Jimmy took the cake from the floor and light up the candles, there were 18 of them, he put the cake in front of JD and said "make a wish"  
  
JD wanted to wish for her parents to come back from the dead, but she knew there no way that wish will ever come true so she simply wished for a home, she wanted, even more needed, the feeling of home, the feeling of family.   
  
She blew the candles and smiled, they all clapped and she giggled, her parents used to do the same thing on her birthday, early morning wake up with cake and presents.  
  
Joey reached out and gave JD the box that he held, "This is from me and Bobby" she unwrapped it and took silver picture frame out of the box, it had white balloons on the edges, she smiled widely  
  
"You have so many, so I though you will want one more" Joey explained his present  
  
"Thanks, now I will have where to put the new family picture" she wasn't ready for what she said, it slipped out, but somehow she didn't regret it  
  
Kim gave her another box, this one was thin and plain, with out any bows, she opened it and smiled even more than when she received the picture frame  
  
"It is for your winter break, we thought you would like to go visit your friends back in L.A."  
  
"Thank you" that exactly what she needed, a ticket home, even if just to visit there  
  
JD felt like hugging them all but she stopped herself  
  
Kim didn't, she hugged JD and Jimmy joined her in the hug  
  
"Thanks Kim" Jimmy mouthed to Kim 'This was the perfect gift for her' he thought  
  
Note: First I wanted to say, this chapter came a little happier than I first thought it would be, but I also read some of the reviews and they said that you would like that they will get along.  
  
Second, I would love to hear your suggestions for more chapters; I have ideas for about 5 more chapters.  
  
P.S. sorry it took me a while to update, I wrote the next chapter before this one, so I need to finish it and I will post it soon.  
  
HOPE YOU ARE ENJOYING MY STORY 


End file.
